Lost but never forgotten  One Direction Fanfiction
by ClaireBear007x
Summary: This story is about Claire, An 17 year old girl who's mother died when she was young. Now faced with alot of decisions and trouble. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Part one.  
>'Lost but never forgotten'.<p>

I held her hand tightly, as I watched her face turn. The colour and blood in her face looked like it had been drained out of her. The machines beeping and setting off alarms as she shut her eyes, "Take Care my angel" She whispered as I sat on the chair beside her.  
>My feet barely touching the ground, "Sleep tight mama, I love you" I said to her, tears dripping down my bony white cheeks. "Love you too" She replied weakly as she turned her head away from me and shut her eyes for the last time. I watched the machine monitoring her heart go from the sharp strikes up to a plain blue line, "I'll make you proud" I whispered, letting out a loud sob. "I will" I said. The doctors and nurses came flooding in, Pushing my chair out of the way as I tried to get a glimpse at my mam.<br>Her body was white, pale and lifeless. Yes. She was dead.

That was me, My feet barely touching the floor. I was 5years old when my mother died, Leaving me with my cousin, My best friend. But there was always only one person that would understand my horrendous mood swings and my constant pleading for things. But that day the only thing I pleaded for was her life back, My strange mood swings stopped and I stopped speaking for 3years. The only person I spoke to was God and that was praying for my mummy to be okay in heaven and to be safe.  
>I had long brown straight hair that reached my bum and wore a small pink frilly dress, I still have that dress and the locket she held in her hand as she died, Her rings and jewellery were in a small pink box under the bed.<br>My mum died from a brain tumour. It attacked her brain slowly and easily. Leaving her deflensless and hopeless to fight it. What she needed was a miracle, And I will be that miracle. I will find a way to get rid of brain tumours, No matter how big they were or how bad, I'll find it.  
>3years ago, when I was 2 she left me with my dad for a weekend, she never told me until the day she was dying why she did. She had to have a scan done on her brain; it showed up that she did have a brain tumour. My life fell from my hands that day, I watched her growing weaker, Not understanding why or how. I thought it was something else, Something hopeful. She wasn't getting fatter but she was getting skinner. As the tumour hit her brain cells she was hardly able to speak, To move to concentrate. One day I came back from my dad's house and she was sitting up, Looking healthy and better, "Hello mama" I said quietly, "Hello" She replied. Standing up and walking towards me, "Do you want something to eat?" She asked , "yes please" I replied nodding my head eagerly. She walked out into the kitchen, I waited patiently on the chair in the living area, I heard a smash followed by a loud bang, "Mama, Are you okay?" I shouted, I got no reply, I stood up and walked out to the kitchen, There was a glass jar of chocolate spread spilled on the floor and her head was cut open, "Mama" I shouted ,screaming.<br>That was when she was put into hospital, But little did I know she only had 8weeks to live.  
>I had seen my dad every weekend when she went to the hospital. Until the incident happened I was put into permanent care with my dad as she stayed in hospital, hooked up to life monitors and drips.<br>My dad ran off, Leaving me alone with my mam for 3weeks during them 3 weeks were the time she died, I stayed by her bed side to comfort her.  
>"Don't be afraid of death mama" I whispered to her, As she was shutting her eyes, "Let death be afraid of me" She said, slowly. Her arms were bruised as I held them, She loosened her grip every few moments. I knew it was hard for her, Dying was a scary thing, a scary place. I never wanted to die, I wanted to live forever.<br>Her head was wrapped in bandages and covered with a big screen thing, Hanging over it, I've always wondered what it was. But I never found out.

*11 Years Later*

As I wiped away the single tear that had formed around my eyes, my aunt looked at me, "It's you mam's anniversary tomorrow, Do you want to do anything?" She asked looking at me. "Yes" I replied quietly, "Her Grave" I said slowly, I felt my eyes welling up and my nose starting to sting, I stood up and walked over to my aunt. Hugging her tightly, "It's okay" She said, he voice comforting me. "You'll be fine" She whispered. "I need her" I said into my aunt's chest, "You need a loving family" She said slowly. I pulled away from the hug, wiping my tears and rushing up the stairs, I bent down on my hands and knees looking under my dark purple bed, Pulled out a box that said, 'Precious. Mama's things' writing in huge writing. I loved when my cousin was away, she was a bit of a bitch since we started secondary school, She was becoming a slight Slut. But that was always Jayme's attitude towards things.  
>I carried the box carefully downstairs, Hoping I didn't move anything or break it whilst doing so. I sat down on the green suede couch in the kitchen and opened it carefully, "Look" I said, smiling. I felt a turn in my tummy as I looked at the boxes, Tears still dripping down my eyes, I took out her diamond necklace, "She got this from you, for her 30th birthday" I whispered, looking at it, "So she did" She replied, amazed that I thought about keeping these things. My mum died when she was 32, She was too young to go.<br>I looked through the box, and pulled out a small box, "Oh my god" I said slowly, Letting out a loud sob, It was the necklace she gave to me the day she died, I took it out, opening the small heart locket and looked at the picture of her and me in it. We were so happy. "We were so happy" I said, repeating what I had just thought. "You were" She said slowly. "Here" She said taking the necklace off me and wrapping it around my neck, "She will always be close to your heart now" Said Nicky, she was my aunt, She was 3 years younger than my mum, Who was 29 when she died, She had Jayme when I was 1, "Your 46 this year" I said slowly to her, "Eleven years already" She whispered, "and no I'm not," She said looking offended, "I'm 45" She said smiling at me. "Sorry" I mumbled to her, chuckling lightly. I looked through the box again, "Wow" Said Nicky as she took out a crumpled up piece of paper, "She" I started, wiping away another rush of tears, "Sent it to me" I said slowly, "When I was angry at her, apologizing for whatever she did" I said quickly, opening up the piece of paper and reading it,  
>'Dear Claire.<br>I'm sorry for what I did, Not letting you out was a mistake,  
>I won't do it again.<br>Love Mammy'

I put the note back into the box and wiped away the last of my tears.  
>"I'm going to bed" I said slowly, getting up and walking slowly and walking up the stairs, Putting the box under my bed, I pulled off my clothes and slipped on a pair of football shorts and a t-shirt. I picked up a small diary on my nightstand and looked over my 'Things to do during my life' section.<br>I read through the numbered notes.  
>an A in my junior cert, I had a small tick beside it and 4 written in. I got 4A's in my Junior Cert<p>

Ladies football Dublin Team, I had a small tick beside It and 2/4 which was,2teams 4Years.

mama proud, There was no tick beside it but instead a ½ sign. I knew she wanted me to play for Dublin. I've talked about it since I started playing Football  
>Cert-Atleast 3A's, This also wasn't ticked. I hadn't done my leaving Cert yet, I have it in 2years.<p>

good Job like mama, That neither wasn't ticked.  
>Nobody understands how hard it is loosing a parent.<br>I shut the small book and placed it back onto my nightstand, I heard a loud bang on the door that made me jump, I could hear multiple boys voices and then loud bangs, They were coming up stairs with Jayme. I got up and shut my door, knowing what she would be doing.

I hung my head over the edge of the bedside and took out the box again, I had a small light on and I looked inside it.  
>I read over the note, tears slowly dripping down my cheek and across my nose,<p>

February was the hardest month of my life. Having my birthday 2 days after my mums anniversary didn't make it easier.  
>My mum died on the 4th of February 1999. At 3:33pm. I was born on the 6th of February 1994 at 3:33am.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Part2.  
>Lost But never Forgotten.<p>

My door creaked open letting in a strip of light, "Claire" Shouted Jayme, her speech was slurred and hard to understand, "Yes" I replied, quietly. "Are you asleep?" She asked, giggling to herself. "I'm up now" I replied, I knew she was drunk and when she was drunk she brought boys home, Boys who I hated. "Come" She said, pulling someone by the arm. "Can Liam stay the night?" She asked looking at me, "That man whore" I said pausing "Okay" I said slowly. My friends we obsessed with Liam Payne. He was slightly self-centred but I suppose it wouldn't hurt getting to know him. I got up, fixing my shorts, "What do you play?" He asked looking at me. His voice was deep and soothing, "Gaelic Football, Rugby and Camogie" I replied, rolling my eyes, "Stay out of my bed" I said warning him. "Okay" He replied letting out a light chuckle, "Shut up" I snapped. I heard Jayme talking to someone and then a few mutters back, I walked straight across to her room "Pillows, Blankets" I said slowly. I turned on the light and lying in the bed with Jayme was Harry Styles, He had a mop of curly hair and dark green eyes, "Get out" Snapped Jayme as I stood back and observed as she tried to force Harry out of her bed.  
>Harry was once my best mate but then we parted to go with our new friends, "Get out" She snapped again looking at him. He stood up slowly, revealing a pair of pink sparkly boxers, "Nice ones" I said to him smiling. "Shut up" He replied laughing, "Now, Jayme tell me where are the pillows and stuff" I said as she pulled herself out of the bed, giggling at Harry, "I dunno" she said. Her speech was slurred worse. "Go to bed" I said, letting out a sign, She turned and walked towards her room, tripping over the wooden floor, I walked quickly towards her, and supported her as I lay her carefully onto the bed, "I'm not a two year old" She snapped, "You act like one" I snapped back at her. "Fuck off" She said, her eyes glaring. "Make me" I said, challenging her. "Your mums dead, get over it" She snapped at me, letting out a smug smile. Harry looked at her, shocked, He got up and walked out, I ran into my room and slammed my door shut, Ignoring the fact that Liam was there, I threw myself onto the bed and let out a loud sob. "Are you okay?" Asked Liam, Looking at me, "Just leave me alone" I said quietly. Turning my face into my pillow. I heard Nicky coming up the stairs and standing between the rooms, She walked towards Jayme's I could hear shouting and screaming. Mostly Jayme's, When she was drunk all she wanted to do was fight with people.<p>

Harry walked into my room, joining Liam as they were kneeling at my bed. "Claire" He said rubbing my bare arm, "What?" I snapped "Here to defend her are you" I shouted. I couldn't believe what she just said. "Ignore her, She's drunk and a bitch" Said Liam, I looked over at him and smiled, falsely. His beiber style hair and dark eyes.  
>"Who cares what she says, You mum is dead but You've made her proud. You play football for Dublin, Rugby and Camoigie for us" Said Harry, Smiling at me.<br>"Haven't you had anything to drink?" I asked looking at them, "No" replied Liam quietly, "I know my limits" Said Harry. "Wait till tomorrow" I said, wiping the tears away, "Its my mums anniversary tomorrow" I said, smiling as best I could, But Even thinking about it made me sad. "Oh" Said Liam and Harry in unison. "Sorry" Said Liam, "yeah me too" Said Harry quickly. "Its okay" I said shaking my head. Trying to smile. "I think we'll leave you to sleep" Said Liam, getting up and walking out, "Take care" He said quietly, "Thanks, You too" I said to him smiling, Feeling slightly better, Harry stayed beside me, "You'll be okay" He said, still holding onto my arm, "Hope so" I said, looking at him through my tearful eyes. "See Ya later" He said, getting up and walking out the door, I got up quietly and shut it, I got back to my bed and wrapped my pillow around my ears, not wanting to hear Nicky and Jayme fighting.  
>I shut my eyes again and soon enough I fell back asleep.<p>

*************  
>I woke up to a very apologetic looking Jayme, My room was still in darkness and her eyes were wide, Showing off her straight white teeth smiling. "What" I asked gruffly. "Sorry" She said looking at me, "Don't bother, You were drunk" I said getting up, "What you doing today then?" She asked looking at me, "Match" I replied simply. "Dublin or club?" She asked looking at me "Dublin" I replied, quickly as I walked over to the light curtains and opened them, leaving my black out ones shut. "Where is it?" She asked, trying her best to look sorry for what she said. I knew she was, She doesn't know how bad she is when she's drunk but I try my best to help her after her hangover, "Galway" I replied, opening the drawer with my socks and shorts in it, Pulling out my blue and dark blue socks and shorts I threw them over to my bed. I opened the drawer under it and pulled out clean underwear and a bra, I threw them over to my bed, "Can I come?" Asked Jayme, breaking the silence, "If you want to" I replied smiling stiffly at her. "Can Harry and Liam come" She asked again. "If they want to" I replied, repeating what I just said, "Did they stay last night?" I asked curious to whether they did or not "yep" She said smiling sweetly, "Slept on the couch" She said quickly, "Oh" I replied, "I'll leave and let you get dress" She said finally as I was pulling out my jersey, It had a light blue front and a dark blue back with OZO writing in huge orange writing across it.<p>

I threw my clothes onto the floor and put on my football gear before grabbing my red and black addidas boots and racing down the stairs for breakfast, "Good Morining" I was greeted by a rather happy Liam and Harry, "hello" I said cheerfully. Looking around the house for some food.  
>Harry and Liam were sitting on the feet on the green suede chair, I grabbed a bowl out of one of the cup boards and poured some cereal into it, taking a carton of milk I pour milk into my cereal, "CoCo Pops" I said, walking over and placing them onto the table and then walking over to the fruit bowl and taking out a banana, "Food?" I asked as they both watched my every move, "No thanks" Said Harry as he chuckled lightly, Making his curls move.<br>"Fair enough" I said, and made my way back over towards the table. Grabbing a spoon and quickly driving it into the bowl, "You know" Said Liam, "I hate spoons" "Oh god" Said Harry shaking his head, Causing his curls to go mental, I let a light chuckle and I shoved the spoon full of CoCo pops into my mouth, "where's your match?" Asked Harry, breaking yet another silence. "Galway" I replied, "Jayme told me ye were coming" I said quickly, "Can we?" Asked Liam in shock. "If ye want to" I replied smiling at him. Liam shrugged his shoulder, "I should be allowed" He said, "Same" Said Harry. "I'll text my mum" said Harry and Liam agreed, Both pulling out their grey Nokia phones and typing quickly. I heard their phones vibrate, "Allowed" The said in unison, "Cool" I replied smiling as I ate the last of my banana, I got up and walked over to the room where I keep my gear bags and hoodies. I pulled out an old ripped bag and carried it in over my shoulder, dumping it onto the chair which I sat on when I was eating. I heard a loud moan coming from upstairs, "She sees the light" I said, laughing. I heard footsteps and then a loud bang, "Oh dear lord" I said, Running out to the hall to see Jayme lying on the floor in fits of laughter with my football boots under her, "Fell over your boots" She said laughing, I looked at her, "You're not wearing that to a match" I said laughing. "I'm not, I'm looking for my sweats" She said laughing. She was wearing a football jersey that belonged to me and a pair of denim shorts. She pulled herself up and I took my boots off the floor, Carrying them into the kitchen and dumping them into my bag before searching madly for crisps and chocolate to bring along with my, "There" I said, throwing a banana and some chocolate into the bag. I walked over to the room with my bags in it and looked around for a hoodie and sweats. I pulled them both out of a pile of shorts and socks and threw the sweats to Jayme as I walked back over to my bag putting my hoodie in, "Is it a league match?" Asked Liam looking at me, "No, It's a semi-final All Ireland" I replied, "They put us on 5day bans and a strict eating diet" I said, sighing. "Did you obey it?" Asked Harry flashing a cheeky grin, "5Day ban, Yes. Diet, No" I replied. "Bold" He said laughing at me. "I need food" I said letting out a light chuckle. I heard the door shut "Claire" Shouted Nicky as she walked in the door. "We'll visit your mum's grave first, before we leave" She said, "Okay" I said. "Put your things in the car, Lads are yous coming too?" She said, Heading towards the cupboard, "If you don't mind" Said Liam politely, "C'mon then" She said smiling at them, "I hop ye texted your mothers" She said with I light chuckle "We did" Said Harry and Liam in unison. I grabbed my old gear bag, Which was blue and white and carried it into the car, Throwing It into the boot. "You had to pick the oldest one" Said Nicky, "Sorry" I replied, "It's my favourite" I said smilng.

and with that we all piled into the car and headed off to my mum's grave and then to the match.  
>At the grave I placed some flowers on her headstone. And said a quick prayer before kissing her name on the headstone and getting up and leaving to go back to the car, They others left me alone to talk to mama, I had told her all about what was going on since I last visited which was 5weeks ago, and I told her all about my match and all about what Jayme said about her, and when she apologised.<br>I got up slowly "Bye Mama" I whispered waving slightly before placing the flowers and some holy water neatly by her grave and walking off towards the car, The grave was in a field, about 15minute drive from my house, It was the land where she grew up. Nicky owned it and let her be buried there. The house had been knocked down years ago but Nicky bought it when it was for sale, She explained the value of it and the man who owned it let her buy it off him.

The 2hour drive to Galway was long but fun. We got a supermacs in Mullingar, I got chicken and chips which was amazing, and the others got a burger and chips.  
>We arrived at Ballinasloe Football Pitch at half 1 and our match started at 3. I ran up to Megan, my best mate and we started talking about things. She knew my mums anniversary was today, but she decided not to bring it up. I respected Megan for that, She other than my mum was one of the few people that understood me and my difficulties.<p>

It was 2 o'clock by the time everyone arrived, I ran up to the car and opened the boot, To hear an encore of 'Good Luck' I smiled to myself thanking them and grabbing my gear bag and heading off to the changing room,

"We've got to win it" Shouted our manager, Looking around the room, clasping his hands together, "Now get out there and get ready" He shouted opening the door and we all barged out, I ran 3laps of the pitch, Before doing my stretches.  
>The refree came out "Ready" He shouted as he took out his whistle wrapping it around his neck.<br>And with that the match started

-  
>Feedback?<p>

.org/wiki/Camogie - Camoigie  
>.orgwiki/Gaelic_football -Gaelic Football


	3. Chapter 3

Part3.

I was put full forward, I had scored, 2points to be exact until,  
>A girl on the Galway team came up and tackled me Pushing me to the ground and standing on my arm, I got up and tried to play on but the pain was excruciating.<br>Even though she did get sent off, I couldn't hold the ball. I made 2 fists and made circles around each other, like Rolley Poley. Which on my team ment switch. I was taken off and Megan went on for me, "Well done" She said to me as she ran on.  
>"Good Luck" I shouted behind me as I turned to watch the game get on, "Sorry" I said, apologising for nothing. "Here" Shouted my manager throwing me an ice pack for my arm, I placed it onto it, hissing at the pain. I wondered where Nicky, Jayme Harry and Liam were, I looked around to see Liam's tall figure approaching me fast, "You alright?" He asked looking concerned, "That's what intermediate football does to ya" I replied, "Intermediate?" He asked looking confused, "Under 18's" I replied, he nodded his head, "Makes sense?" I asked laughing at him, "Yeah, Kinda" He replied.<p>

The manager walked over to us, rudely pushing Liam out of the way and looking at my arm, "Is it okay?" I asked, worry in my voice, "Stay there" He said walking towards the First Aid box and pulling out Deep Heat and a bandage, "Can I go back on after this?" I asked, looking at him "Yep" He replied looking at me. I was so eager to win this match I hadn't noticed Megan scoring a goal until I heard cheers, "Go on Megan" I shouted, "Well done" Shouted Liam. I turned facing him as my manager rubbed the Deep Heat into my arm, I hissed at he hit the sensitive part. "Ouch" I snapped looking back, "Sorry" He replied, I lifted my leg and kicked him playfully, "Oi" he shouted, "Ha" I said laughing.  
>Our manager was in his mid-30s with dark brown hair, He was a tall bloke with dark eyes, Nicky had a fancing on him, but we always kept that part secret.<br>"There" Said Tim, my manager looking proud as he stood back and observed my arm, "Lottie" He shouted, "Off" He said pulling his arm back, "Get 'Em" he said laughing as I kicked my arse as I jogged on, I stretched my arm as I made circles with my fist, "Well done" I said smiling at her. "You too" She said, smiling back.

I jogged lightly up to the girl that was defending and said Good Luck before tackling another girl and noticing the Goal Keeper was out of the goal, I ran up avoiding the other team and tapped it in, The whistle went to say it was a goal and the parents on the sideline started cheering. I threw my hands up into the air with a huge grin, bending my elbow back and bringing my fist to my chest and my elbow to my back, "Yes" I muttered under my breath, "Well done" Shouted Megan as she smiled at me, "Thanks" I replied. "That put us leading" shouted Tim from the sideline, "No way" I shouted back sarcastically. "Yeah way" HE replied laughing.  
>I looked over to the side line to see the girl that hit me glaring at me, I stuck my toungue out at her as she stuck up her middle finger, "No no, None of that" Shouted Hannah, "Sorry mother" I replied laughing.<p>

Finnally the whistle to indicate the end of the match went, "YESSS" I Shouted at the top of my voice, I turned around and seen the girl who tackled me down, charging at me, I let out a scream as I pushed out my arms to block her, Her arm shot out, still charging at me she stopped and looked at me, "Fuck you" She shouted, I looked at her blankly, "Go fuck yourself" I replied, Her arm shot up and hit my in the gut, I moaned, before I straightened up, grabbing her shoulders and lifting my knee, kneeing her in the ribs, "Fuck you" I shouted before turning away as Tim shouted at me, "You mam and dad are bastards for having you" She shouted behind me, I stopped and turned around "What did you just say" I said, looking at her. My eyes staring deeply into her, "You heard me, Your mam and dad are bastards for having you" She repeated, I charged at her, lifting up my arm and slamming her in the face, she fell to the ground and Tim ran up, pulling my back. "Don't ever say anything about my mum and dad, You don't know my past" I yelled as Tim pulled me back, "What was that about" He asked, sitting me down into a sun chair, "That bitch, She said my mum and dad are bastards for having me" I said slowly. "Fuck her, We won with your goal" He shouted, I looked at him and then back to the girl, staring at her. She looked back at me, "This means war" I shouted as I got up from the chair and charged at her again, Stopping as she stood there, moving towards me slowly, "Want to know my background" I asked, glaring at her, "Tell me" She snapped, pretending to be interested, "My mum died when I was 5 and my dad left me with my aunt, her anniversary is today and before this gay match I visited her" I said, standing there wiping away my tears, "Did you mum die from a drug overdose" She asked, looking at me, smiling "Fuck you" I snapped, "She had a brain tumour" I shouted as I lifted my fist and slammed it into her head before turning around and walking away. I could hear her laughing behind me, "I don't see why your laughing" I shouted, "You lost in every way," I shouted "Oh and from now on Im calling you mistake" I turned and walked away, Slowly. "There" I said brushing my hands together, "What the fuck was that about" Asked Jayme as she walked towards me, "She's a fucker, she slagged my mum" I said "I'll bate her" Said Harry, I let out a light chuckle, "Nah, I think I gave her enough" I replied. "She practically let you hit her" Said Liam laughing. Tim walked over to me, "Arm" He said, I lifted my arm as he took off the bandage, "Why is there blood on it?" asked Liam, "Its deep heat" I replied, "No" Said Tim, "The bone is out" He said slowly staring at the small bone sticking out on my wrist, "Fuck me" I said slowly. "Is it sore" HE asked looking at it, "Not one bit" I replied.

"Come" He shouted, dragging me over to the Galway manager, "Where's the nearest hospital" He asked, "Hello" I said smiling nicely at 'mistake' she smiled back , "sorry about earlier" she replied, looking at my arm and hissing, "Sore?" She asked looking at it, "Not one bit" I replied letting out a light chuckle, "I'm sorry too" I said lightly, "Hope your arm's okay" She said kicking the back of my let, "Hope you heads okay" I shouted as I turned back and was dragged by Tim, "She's my friend" I said, skipping along.  
>My arm didn't worry me, I was used to things like that happen, Blood didn't make me feel uneasy or sick. I looked around, "Where's everyone Timmy Pooh" I said laughing, "Changing room" He said, taking off the bandage. "Ouuch" I shouted as I put my arm down by the side, "Here come the tears" He said, sighing lightly. "Fuck me" I shouted walking in to the changing rooms, searching for my bag, Megan got up, "Don't look" I snapped pulling my arm behind me, taking my bag in my good arm and throwing it over my shoulder, I looked around, "Can I go to the hospital?" I asked shouting at Tim, "The one in Dublin would be best" He shouted back throwing my an Ice pack, "Keep it up and that on it"He shouted. "Okay" I replied shouting back as I walked towards Nicky's car. "Hey" I said, pulling open the boot with my good arm and sliding my bag in<br>I walked over and turned to my side, getting in slowly, "We need to go hospital" I said calmly, "Why" Asked Nicky clueless, I held up my arm, "Shit" She said, under her breath. "Let's see" Said Jayme, I lifted up my arm, groaning in pain. "now it hurts" I said, wiping away my tears, ""Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" I said, "Calm down" Said Nicky her voice soothing me, "How?" I asked, looking down at the small piece of bone coming through my arm, "When did that happen?" She asked looking at me, "Uhm, When I threw a punch at a girl" I said hesitating to say the worst, "In the head" I said slowly, "Nicee" shouted Harry from the back, "I know" I shouted back to him. "Can you hurry up, It's starting to hurt" I said.

By the time we got to the emergency room my arm was in excruciating pain, "Fuck me" I shouted as I walked slowly through the big double doors, still in my shorts and jersey. I left my boots in the car after Nicky took them off me so I was walking in, in my socks.  
>A Nurse called my name and I got up slowly, holding my arm at my shoulder, "So, Tell me" She said slowly, "How did this happen" "Well, I was at a match, and this girl pushed me down and stood on my arm" I started, "It was okay but pretty sore, and stinging me, I went off and my manager,Tim put deep heat onto it and wrapped it up in a bandage" I said slowly, "It wasn't swollen or anything" I said lying "I went back on and after the match the girl that hit me started charging at me and hit me in the stomach, and I punched her back in the stomach" I said, still lying "when I came off I thought the Deep Heat was red and Tim took off the bandage and told me that my bone was sticking out" I said slowly. "Well, Quiet a story there" She said, writing down everything I just said "you know" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Football?" She asked looking at me "Yeah" I replied. "Let's get you some pain killers and to a bed so we can check it out fully" She said, walking me into a room and sitting me up onto the bed, "Wait there" She said holding out her arm as Nicky sat beside me, "Is it not sore" She asked looking at me confused, "Nopee" I replied. I was one of those kids who was able to take pain, no matter what.<p>

After the nurse looked at it, she told me "You need a operation, Pin and Plates have to go in to structure your arm" She said, "No" I said sarcastically, "Do you have pins or something in a different part of your body?" She asked looking at me, "Yeah, my ankle" I replied, "Camogie" I said quickly, she nodded her head and continued, "You'll be here for about 5days" She said slowly, "Okay" Said Nicky nodding, "Yes" I whispered, "No school" I said laughing. "Damn right no school" She began, "Its too bad for you to every go back" She said sarcastically, "You'll be back by next week" She said smiling down at me, "Damn" I said under my breath.  
>"You know the deal about hospitals and stuff" She said, "I doo" I replied. Laughing lightly.<p>

A doctor walked in "When was the last time you ate?" He asked, "about half 9" I replied, "Drink?" He asked, "Half a hour ago" I replied, "What type" He asked "Water" I said smiling sweetly, "Okay, I think we can do this operation late tonight" He said, letting out a sigh. "Thank god" I said, "This bone Is making me feel sick" I said quickly.

"I'll be back soon" He said and walked out. Leaving me Liam,Harry,Nicky and Jayme alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Part4.  
>Lost but never forgotten.<p>

"Congratulations, The operation was a success" I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes to a bright room, "how long was I asleep for?" I asked looking around to the empty room, Imditially sitting up looking around, "You slept all night" Said Nicky quickly. I looked down at my arm, "What's in it?" I asked looking at her, "Wire,1 plate and 2screws" She replied quietly. "Okay" I replied, admiring my blue cast. "When Can I go home" I asked a nurse, She walked over to my bed and looked at the chart, "Now" she said smiling at me. "Well, Half an hour" She said quietly. I looked at her, "Nurse In A&E lied then" I said quickly.  
>After an half hour of waiting and x-rays I was finally allowed out, But I had to come back in a week.<br>I walked out opening the door and sitting into the car "Saturday, Is ruined" I said putting my head into my hand, "Not completely" She replied. "Wait" I said laughing "I'm left handed, I CAN'T WRITE" I shouted a huge grin coming up on my face "Your still going" Said Nicky quickly "Fuck" I muttered, "Stop swearing child" She said looking at me as she pulled out of the hospital "Sorry" I said quickly.

I got in the door to be greeted by an eager looking Liam, "I'm home" I shouted swinging my arms around as I started spinning, I looked into the living room and jumped out "Eugh" I said laughing, "Exchanging Silvia there" I said. Liam let out a light chuckle. "is the girl on your team Lottie, Her brother called Louis?" Asked Liam quickly, "yeh, I think so" I replied, confused. "Why?" I asked laughing. "Just wondering he replied.  
>Jayme walked out pulling down her dress,"Snogging session aye" I said winking at her laughing, "Shut up" She replied as she dumped herself onto the chair beside me. "Party tonight" I heard her say, "School night "I said tutting , "Claire" She snapped," Will you ever shut up" She said almost shouting, "Fine" I said crossing my arms. I got up and walked slowly up the stairs, into my room. I shut the door behind me, crossing my legs and bending over the edge of the bed pulling out the box I had with all my mums things in it.<p>

I sat there admiring the locket, I took it off last night and put it into the box.  
>I heard a knock on the door, "Go away if your Jayme" I shouted, "its Liam" Said the voice, "Come in then" I said stating the obvious. "Yes?" I asked looking at him, "Nothing" He replied sitting on my bed, He looked into the box and pulled out a picture, "Is that your mum?" He asked,looking it,"Yeah" I replied quietly, "She's beautiful, She looks like you" He said quickly. Not realising what he just said, "Thanks" I replied confused slightly. I heard his phone viberate, "Sorry" He said walking out of my room and shutting the door, I turned around to look into the box again, He walked back In, "Sorry" He said apologising, "and you know tomorrow is a bank holiday" He said quickly, laughing, "eh, no" I replied, "Well it is and the party is at Harry's if you want to come" He said smiling at me, "I don't know" I replied. "Jayme hates me" I said laughing. "Ah she doesn't" Replied Liam. "She does" I said quickly. "come" He said grabbing my good arm and looking at me in the eye, His eyes were amazing. My tummy started to flutter. 'Whats going on' I thought to myself, not knowing the feeling. "Fine" I mumbled "Yaay" He said laughing. "Oh grow up" I said, chuckling. I looked at the clock in my room "Wow, Its almost 5" I said looking startled. "come 'round and 6" He said, Standing up and walking out. I could hear Jayme running into her room, I stood up and walked out slowly, Stepping carefully into her room, "Are you going to Harry's Party?" I asked looking at her, "Yeah, Did Liam invite you?" She asked "Yeah" I replied. Smiling at her. "Are you going" She asked, "I might" I said quietly, "Come" She said sighing. " 'Kay" I replied. "Shower first though" She said. "I wil" I replied, I turned on the shower and wrapped a plastic bag around my cast before peeling my clothes off me and jumping into the shower.<p>

I got out and walked into my room, searching for something to wear, I threw on a pair of underwear and a bra and wrapped myself up in my towel again, Still walking around with the bag on my arm, "Can I borrow a dress?" I asked looking at Jayme. "Go ahead" She said smiling at me. I looked at her, she was dressed in a black floral dress with a pair of flats. "I'm changing to heels" she said quickly. "Okay" I replied.  
>I opened her wardrobe and looked in it at her dresses, "This okay?" I asked picking out a red knee length dress, "Whatever you like" she replied. I carried the dress into my room, Just as I had it on, Jayme walked in "If you're trying to impress Liam I suggest you wear something different" She said, shutting the door behind me, "We're friends" I replied, "Claire, He likes you" She said sitting on my bed a sighing. Her legs were skinny and tanned the opposite to mine; my legs were huge and slightly tanned from wearing shorts all the time.<br>"Well, who cares, I don't like him" I replied. Lying about not liking him, "He wanted to stay so he could see you" She said laughing. "Well done to him" I replied clapping my hands together as the bang of my cast alongside my bare arm made me flinch. "Ouch" I said lowering my head. "Try this" She said walking out of my room, indicating for me to follow her, I quickly sprinted over to her room and waited as she dug around looking for something. She threw a small knee length black dress, "It'll show off that amazing figure" She said, walking over and sqeezing my tummy, "Get off" I said pilling back and laughing lightly. "Try it on" She said smiling at me.  
>I walked back into my room and she stood outside my door, Waiting for me to get it on. I looked down at it. "Taa Daa" I said as I opened the door, Looking down at my bruised knee and shins, "Tights?" She asked looking at me, "Probably for the best" I replied sighing, She was into her room, chucking a pair of tanned tights at me, I slipped them on, "Better?" I asked looking at her, "Take them off, let people see your lovely legs" She said, sighing "Okay" I replied pulling off the tan tights, "Shoes?" I asked as I walked slowly into her room, "Here" She said handing me a pair of black high heels, "Thanks" I replied rather disgusted at her choice, "Its your birthday tomorrow" She said, remembering it, "Well done" I replied sarcastically laughing."Happy 17th" She shouted, I put on the high heels and looked in her mirror that was covered in pictures of her and her friends, "So" She said slowly, "Like it?" she asked looking at me, "Yeah" I replied, positively.<br>"So, are you and Harry together?" I asked, looking at her, "No" She replied "He's with a girl called Nikita" She said quickly, "What about you snogging session?" I asked, "Oh" She replied, blushing "That was a once off," She said quickly. "Okay" I replied quietly. Not really understanding the whole situation.

(.com/cgi/set?id=31082941) My outfit

"Coming" She asked running down the stairs, I began walking, Wobbling a little bit in the heels but quickly getting the hang of it as I walked down quickly, "what will you do to cover up that arm" She said shaking her head, "Fuck it" I replied laughing. "Here" She said throwing me a small black cardigan. "Take it off when you get in though" She said, "Okay" I replied grabbing a small bag and throwing it over my shoulder, making sure my iPod and phone were in it. "I'll drive" Said Jayme, "Bit young aren't you?" I asked, looking at her unsure, "No, I've got my license" she replied, "okay" I replied, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat, I looked down at my cast. There was no signatures on it and I planned on keeping it that way.

The drive to Liam's house was about 5minutes, Jayme banged down hard onto the door as I seen the outline of a body walking towards the door, "Hello" Said Jayme bursting through. "Hey" Replied a short, skinny girl, wearing alomost the same clothes at me. I walked around and found my way to the kitchen, I looked around it, The walls were matching cream tiles with a black tile on the ground . I pulled out a chair in the corner and sat down, Sticking my earphones in and listening to some music.  
>I jumped up to see someone slamming a glass down hard onto the table, I slowly made my eyes up along the body, "Hello" Said the person, I let out a small wave, as I pulled out my earphones, "I'm Niall" They said, "Hey, I'm Claire" I replied quickly. "cool" Said Niall and he turned around and walked off. "Pleasant" I muttered to myself, sticking my earphone back in I looked up to see Liam approaching me,"Found you" I read from his lips. I lifted up my arm pulling out my earphones, "Hey" I replied smiling at him, "you look amazing" He replied, "You too" I replied back, He was wearing a pair of chinos with them hanging off, showing his boxers, a red checked shirt and a pair of Supra hi-tops. "Thanks" He replied blushing, "Awh, Likkle Liam Pawyne blushing" I said laughing, his cheeks fluttered red, "Stop" He said laughing, "Noo" I shouted as he grabbed my bad arm and pulled me up, "Stop that hurts" I shouted feeling a pull in my arm, I snapped it back and held it tightly, "Oh don't get your knickers in a twist" He replied laughing. "Well, You could have pulled out my stitches" I replied shouting over the music, "Here" He said handing me a glass with a clear liquid in it, "Shots?" I asked raising my eye brows, "Yeah" He replied sitting me down onto a wooden floor, Harry was sitting there with who I assumed was Nikita as Jayme said, Her body was almost on top of Harry and his arm wrapped around her, She sat up, "Hey, I'm Nikita" She said smiling at me, "I'm Claire" I replied, trying to smile back.<br>"Drink down" Shouted Louis, Lottie's older brother. I opened my mouth, pouring the shot of Vodka down my throat, "Ah" Said Harry loudly, "God" I said laughing. "Come on then" Said Liam pulling my up off the wooden floor and up the stairs, Pulling my good arm this time.  
>"What?" I asked looking at him, confused "Just come" He said laughing lightly. I heard talking coming from the rooms as I walked around, "Where's your parents?" I asked looking at him, "Away" He replied quickly leading me into a large room covered in posters of bands and musicians. "You play?" I asked pointing towards the guitar, "A bit yeah" He replied, "You?" He asked looking at me and then to my arm, I held it out for him to hand me the guitar, "With your wrist?" HE asked, shocked, "Yeah" I replied shrugging my shoulders. "Okay" He replied handing me the guitar. I sat down onto the bed and began playing it. He sat up beside me singing lightly to 'Hey there Delilah' By the Plain White T's. "I love this song" I said smiling up at his, "Same" He said as he stopped singing. "C'mon" I said grabbing his arm and running downstairs with his guitar, I jumped up onto his table, Flicking off my shoes and sat down, "Sing" I said smiling cheekily at him, "Hey there Delilah?" He asked, "why not" I replied. I began strumming the strings slowly. People began gathering around us as we both sang the chorus. "Oh it's what you do to me" I belted out, I looked down to him, He seemed so happy. I tuned out for a moment as I finished the song, I heard people clapping, I stood up, Wrapping the guitar strap around my shoulders. "another?" I asked looking around "Yeah" Said Liam quietly, "You sing, I'll play" He said smiling at me, "Okay" I replied thinking of a song to sing. "Wonder Wall by Oasis" I said, smiling at him. "okay" He said, starting to play, I began singing it, I sang slowly, making sure I didn't sing out of tune. "Wow" Said Liam stunned looking at me, smiling. I winked at him as I continued singing.<br>When we finished I grabbed his arm and walked back up the stairs. "there" I said laughing lightly. "Your amazing" He said, smiling at me, "Thanks" I replied blushing slightly.

I sat down onto his bed and lay back, My legs hanging off the edge, I put my arms onto my stomach and staring up, "Your room is awesome" I said laughing. "Coming?" He asked throwing a hoodie on and heading down stairs again.  
>"I better than" I said laughing, I walked into the room where Niall, Louis and Harry were.<br>There was another lad there, Who I didn't know and Nikita was gone, "Hey" I said smiling at them, "Liked our singing?" Asked Liam laughing. "Yeah, Yous are amazing" Said Niall.  
>I smiled back, "Thanks" said Liam, laughing and looking over at me, "Here" Said the tanned lad, throwing a can of beer at Liam, "Thanks" He said. I sat down and filled up a small shot glass, "Anyone?" I asked looking around, "Nah" They replied, I filled up the small glass and gulped it down. Trying to not make a face, "Strong, Is it not?" Said the tanned lad, whos name I still didn't know.<p>

After a few shots I began to feel slightly drunk. I stood up to leave but fell over on my back, The others weren't far off, We all had about 15 shots, Liam didn't her had the can of beer. "Come on" He said lifting my up and carrying me up the stairs in his arms. "Thanks" I replied, my speech slurred and all over the place, "Sweet dreams" He said kissing me on the forehead as he shut the door to the dark room, The music still pounding, The vibrations from it rattling the bed. My stomach turned as I vomited all over his floor.  
>I lay back and shut my heavy eyes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
>Lost but Never Forgotten.<p>

I woke up and looked around to the usual scene, My bedroom, I pulled myself out, Leaning on both arms before snapping my broken one back and hissing, "Fuck" I said to myself as I looked around. I was still wearing my dress from last night. I pulled myself up and walked over to my drawer where my sweats and jumpers were, Pulling out a pair of 'Nike' Sweats and a Blue superman hoodie. I threw them on and opened the door letting the beams of light shine in, I let out a small scream at the light before shading my eyes and walking down stairs, My head was starting to burn, Along with my eyes. "Happy Birthday" Shouted Jayme, flashing me a sweet grin, "Liar" I shouted as her removing my hands from my face revealing myself to the extreme light, "Your only 16" I shouted, rubbing my hand in her face and laughing. "what?" She asked offended, "You can't drive" I said, remembering back to last night when she said she could drive. "Damn" She muttered under her breath, not caring. "Here" She said picking up a small oval shaped tablet and some water, "Hangover tablet" She said quickly as I looked at her confused "oh right" I said taking the glass and tablet from her and gulping it down quickly, making at strange face at the taste.

I heard a knock on my door, "I'll get it" Shouted Nicky, "Okay" I shouted back, not planning on even getting it anyway. The door creaked open and I swung my head around it, looking to see who was there.  
>"Hey" I shouted out, noticing Liam's tall figure along with Harry, Niall, Louis and another who I still didn't know. "Hello" They all replied in unison, "Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn" Said Jayme nodding intelligently.<br>So his name is Zayn, I said to myself.  
>"Hello shithead" Said Liam walking over and sitting beside me, "Hey" I replied, looking down. "You got sick on my floor" He said laughing as I bowed my head, "That wasn't me!" I shouted, jumping up to my feet, "Oh" He replied laughing. "GET ME A PEN!" Yelled Louis as he seen my arm, "No" I shouted, trying to run but he grabbed my arm before I could move, I pulled my arm forcefully and tried to struggle away from him. "Stop" He shouted laughing, "Never" I shouted trying to loosen his grip, "Don't get her pissed" Said Harry laughing, "Oh dear" I said, shaking my head, "What you gunna do, tell the doggie" Said Louis laughing, "Dog?" I questioned curiously, "It's a figure of speech ,Dope" He said laughing. "Oh okay" I said frowning, "I want a dog" I whined, "Hate that" Shouted Zayn, "Shut up" I shouted, still trying to break free from Louis, Liam grabbed my leg and I was hopping around, with one arm and a leg, "If I fall you're going to be dead, All of ye" I shouted laughing, "Harry" Said Louis, Looking over to him raising his eyebrow, "Do it" He shouted, Grabbing my other leg and flipping me off the ground, They dropped my lightly onto the ground, I was kicking and screaming. Trying hard for them not to grab my arm, "If you do sign this cast," I said, stopping. I lifted up my arm and let them sign it, Sighing. "Harry" Shouted Niall. "Got her down" He shouted, sliding a leg over each side and pinning my down, "Get off me. I'll let ye sign it" I said, looking at them sternly then to Harry who was moving up and down enjoying himself, "Get off me" I said looking at him and hesitating "Or I'll kill ye" I said quickly. Harry got up slowly, Making sure if I tried to run he would grab my arm and pull me back, "Harry let go" I shouted laughing. "Sorry" He replied, looking sad. "Awh, Harry babes" Said Louis, going over and hugging him, Louis put his head over Harry's shoulders, Squeezing his bum,As Harry let out a loud, Girly screech, pulling away from Louis he let out a loud laugh "Awkward" I muttered in a high pitched voice.<br>"Oh Harry" I said quickly, "Is Nikita aware that you come over here and having snogging sessions with Jayme?" I asked looking at him and then to Jayme. "Nope" He replied standing up proudly, "Its staying that way too" He added in quickly. Plonking himself down where Liam was sitting, "Oh" I said quietly laughing to myself, 'Sucks to be her' I thought quickly,

Liam walked over to me and pulled my arm, "Forgetting this?" he shouted bringing everyone's attention towards my arm, "Liam Payne, I'll shoot you" I said, glaring at him, "Oh I'm so scared" He said sarcastically. "You should be" I shouted, laughing lightly. Harry ran over and started drawing on my cast, Louis joined him and Following by Niall and Zayn. Liam signed it last, "Wow, You've made it about two times as sexy as it was before" I said laughing, "That made no sense" Said Louis blankly. "Okay, It's sexier now than it ever was" I said laughing, "Ohh" Said Louis quietly. I looked at it and there was a picture of 5lads standing together with their hands around each other, "Who can draw?" I asked laughing, Louis raised his hand slowly, letting out a little giggle, it was more like a high pitched laugh, which sounded a lot like when someone puts something cold down you back, "Wow" I said laughing, "You're rubbish" I said smiling at him "Thanks" he replied, standing up tall and proudly, I looked over to Jayme who was sitting in the corner on a small wooden chair and then back to Louis,  
>"Does you little sister play football with Dublin?" I asked, focusing my full attention on Louis, "Um, Yeah I think so, why?" He replied slowly, unsure. "Tell her I said Hello" I replied to him, He looked at me blankly, "I love my sister, I would never tell her that an ugly person said hello to her" He said laughing. "Joking" He said quickly, "She's not playing Dublin team next year though" He said sighing, I looked at him shocked, "What, Why?" I exclaimed, "She's going into third year and mam and dad want her to study and not play football" He said Lowering his head slowly, "Shite" I muttered, We were losing one of our best players, She played with us since I started, 4years ago.<br>I looked around at the empty house, Nicky had gone out for a stroll and I hadn't a clue where anyone else was, Only Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis Zayn and Jayme.

Nicky was divorced, Jayme's dad moved to London and for a week during summer she'd visit and start snogging random lads, Trust Jayme to do that though.  
>I stood up and walked around, looking for crisps I walked into the small room with all my gear in it, Jayme ran after me, Pulling my out and slamming the door, "Off limits, Till your arm's healed" she exclaimed. "Eh, Okay" I sighed, Jayme turned around and walked away, I opened the door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak, I could hear a slight creak and I heard Jayme's footsteps slamming down and racing towards me, I pulled myself back and shut it lightly, Standing at the door, I opened the freezer and looked in, Hoping she didn't just see me doing that, "Good girl" She said laughing. I stood up straight, slamming the freezer shut and walked back into the others, Plonking myself onto the chair beside Harry, I slapping my arm down hard onto his leg as he flinched, Grabbing it and squeezing it tightly, I let out a small screech and he let go, "Ha-ha, Jokes" I said laughing, He instantly grabbed my arm again and held it tighter, tightening his grip every few seconds, "Door" I shouted, ignoring Harry squeezing my hand, Niall and Louis jumped up and raced to the door "5 step race, Happens all the time" Said Zayn laughing, His voice was quiet and he was quieter than all the others, "Ha-ha" I said laughing, "They're pretty immature too" I said, looking over to him, "You haven't seen Louis with Hannah, His girlfriend then" He replied, "He goes absolutely mental" He said laughing. So Louis had a girlfriend, I said to myself nodding my head and then realising I probably looked like an absolute gobshite. I could hear faint mumbles, I looked over to Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders.<p>

A small tanned man walked in holding a red envelope and a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper, I scanned him up and down as he scanned me, He was wearing a black suede jacket with denim jeans and black dress shoes, His hair cut neatly into small curls, It was jet black with a few visible grey streaks coming through it. "Who are you?" I asked, confused, I looked at him in the eye, following his stare, I looked down to my arm, Harry was holding onto it, his grip tight, "You win, You win" I said, sighing, "Yes" he shouted laughing. The man looked over and sighed quickly, He turned and looked Jayme up and down, he stared at her in the eyes as she did the same, As if he was telling her something.  
>She gasped, "Oh my god" She said cupping her hands over her mouth, "Who are you?" I repeated, quietly, "It's me" He said slowly, "I know it's you but how do you know me?" I asked, still confused as how Jayme recognised him first. "Fuck" I said quietly, "Dad?" I asked, looking at him I followed his glare, He was staring deeply into Harry's eyes, Who was staring back at him, "Dad" I shouted, his head shooting over to where I was standing, "yes" He replied<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Part6.  
>Lost but Never Forgotten<p>

"Dad" I said, shooting up off the chair, forgetting everything he had ever done to me and hugging him, He placed his chin onto my head and kissed my hair lightly, "where have you been for so long?" I asked, pulling away from the hug, "I wasn't able to face you mam dying and I knew where you were I decided to come back and see you" He said slowly, I knew he was lying though, I could see it in his eyes, "I love you" He said to me quietly, I heard a light knock on the door, my dad walked over to open it, There they were, a man standing in black with a hood up and a balaclava covering his face, I heard a bang as I seen my dad falling to the floor, I tried to scream but nothing came out, "Who are you?" I shouted as I seen them running away, he turned and stopped, Looking at me, "He paid me to do it" He shouted before turning around and getting into the car and pulled off his balaclava, I turned to look at my dad "dad" I roared, falling to my knees, I supported myself on one arm, "Fuck February, Fuck me, Fuck my life" I screamed at the top of my voice, Liam and Harry walked out slowly, "Guys" Said Liam slowly, "come" Said Harry, finishing his sentence.  
>"DAD" I screamed at the top of my voice, I looked at the blood stain coming through his jacket, "NO" I yelled falling to the floor, Nicky came running up the driveway, The door still open for everyone to hear, "Fuck" She shouted, from the door, "Nicky, It's dad" I said looking at her with tear filled eyes, I shut them and held tightly onto his hand, I open his jacket to reveal a bag of weapons, "What" I exclaimed, I put my hand slowly into his pocked, "Fuck" I said feeling a sharp object, I gripped lightly onto it and pulled it out, "Holy fuck" I said, pulling out a black knife, I put my hand into the other pocket and pulled out a small black hand gun, "What the fuck is going on" I shouted, I felt down his leg and took out a small badge, "He's a police man" I said slowly, "look" I said shoving the badge into her face, She looked at the name, "Marcus Williams" She read aloud, "That's your dad though" She said quietly. I felt in his jeans pocket, "STOP" shouted Nicky, Pulling me back, "I can't" I shouted, "This isn't my dad" I said quietly, Knowing it wasn't "It is" Shouted Jayme her eyes staring deep into mine, I was convinced it wasn't though.<p>

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, keying in '991' To call emergency and getting though, "Ambulance and Police" I said, panicking still. Within moments the police and ambulace both rushed into my driveway. "He was shot" I shouted as they ran in, "Marcus?" Shouted an officer, "Why was he here in the first place?" Asked the officer, "He's my dad" I replied quietly, The police man searched his body over, "Got it" He shouted handing in a small camera and microphone that was stuck onto his jacket. "We need to seal off the area, Is there anywhere you can go?" He asked, "I'm staying" I shouted, looking into my dad's eyes, They were rolled back and almost not visible. "You need to go" Said the officer quietly, "I'm not fucking going" I shouted, Tears streaming down my eyes, I knew he was my dad, I was sure of it now. My dad was a police man when he left.

It all hit me, I sat back still holding his hand, not caring about my broken wrist, Remembering what happened,  
>"Daddy" I shouted up the stairs, I was brushing my long hair, "I've to go" He shouted down. Pulling a black leather suit case away. "What about me?" I asked, looking at him, "Come" He said quickly, grabbing me by the arm, I resisted and ran back, running up the stairs to my empty room, "Where's my clothes and dolls" I shouted down, "In this" He shouted pointing to a small pink suitcase, "Holidays" I shouted flashing a huge grin "You could call it that" He said, sighing. We drove down the motorway, Me looking out the window the whole time, Off in a daze, Until we pulled up outside the hospital, It was huge grey building, with ramps and ambulances everywhere, It had revolving doors and a push to open door, I ran through to the revolving door, Jumping and making it stop, I looked back to see the children behind me panicking, "They're babies" I moaned, "yeah, They are" Said dad.<br>We walked up the fimilar stairs, my dad carrying my pink suit case, "Here" He said handing it to me and the entrance to my mums ward, "Bye daddy" I whispered at he kissed me lightly on the forehead, "I love you forever" He said, "Me too" I replied. I pressed the buzzer to go in and heard the click, I walked straight into my mams room and sat down beside her, "My baby" she said sitting up slowly and hugging me "mama" I whispered.

I tuned back in to the room, The police man all gathered around me, "Fuck off" I screamed as one tried to lift me up, He snapped his arm back, Nicky looked at me pleadingly. "No" I shouted, Still holding onto my dad, "It's my dad, Leave him with me" I shouted, "For one minute" I said quietly, Sitting up and looking at my dad, I let tears drip into his chest, Hoping it would revive him. I placed my head lightly onto his chest, I listened to his heart, "So this is what it's like to be with them when they die" I said quietly, "I miss her" I said into his chest, His white t-shirt covered in blood, "Claire" shouted Nicky, "I'd get off him, You'll have blood all over yourself" She said quickly, "NO" I screamed, "I'm staying here with him" I said, I started talking to him quietly, Shutting the door and locking it, Locking myself out of the real world, I could hear more sigerns coming, I sighed as I kissed him and placed my hand over his eyes, shutting them, "Sleep tight daddy" I whispered, "I'll kill that fucker, Like he killed you" I whimpered, I heard a bang on the door, I stood up quietly and unlocked it, I opened it slightly, and sat back down with him "2 more seconds please" I begged, "We can't, Sorry" said a police woman, I looked at her pleading, "please" I begged again, "Its hard, I know but your mother and sister are taking it easier" She said, I looked away quickly, "Shut the door, Please" I said looking at her, She stepped in and shut the door, "They're not my family" I said quietly. "My mum is dead, She died 12years ago, they're my aunt and cousin, It's my birthday today and when I seen my dad I got happier, then he was shot" I said wiping away my tears, The police woman got up and walked over to me, She knelt down in the pool of blood, alongside me, "I'm sorry" She whispered, She stretched out her arms and I hugged her tightly. "There's a boy outside, He seems worried" She said into my ear, Her cold voice making my ear tingle, "He's a friend" I replied, "Come on then" She said standing up slowly, as she pulled away from the hug. I pulled back and sat there, looking down at my grey bottoms that were covered in blood, "The neighbours think you were shot" She said quietly, "I need my mum" I said, I opened the door and walked out, "I'm going to see my mam" I said. "Thanks" I said turning to the police woman, she winked at me as I ran to my mum's grave. People looking at me as I ran, "My dad died" I shrieked. An old lady came over to me, "It's not Halloween yet" She croaked "My dad died" I said to her, "He was shot" I said quickly, "OH sorry" she cried, as I ran on. I was stopped by a police car, "Oh fuck this" I shrieked, I looked down at myself, Realising it looked a lot like I shot them, "Come" Said the police man getting out of the car and pulling me in, He drove down the road as I tried to explain, screaming and shouting, "It's my dad that was shot, I didn't do anything" I shouted, I was pulled out of the car, The police man looking at me, I turned, tackling my way out of his grasp and ran as fast as I could, Running and running, I turned around to see the police man chasing me, "Fuck you" I said to myself, still running. I rached the field and threw myself onto the grass, "Mama" I said gasping for breath, "I lay back parallel to her grave and looked up at the sky, "Dad is dead" I said quietly,I turned over to see the police man reaching the field, "It's my dad" I shouted at him, "Oh mama, You'd be proud of my right now" I said sarcastically, I looked down, "I broke my wrist" I said quietly, hugging her headstone, I wrapped my arms around it tightly as I seen the officer approaching me, "They wanted me to see if you were okay" He said calmly, "So your not here to arrest me then" I said looking at him. He was a young officer, with short neat black hair and tanned skin, "Yeah" He said, "Sorry about that" He said quickly, "You looked suspicious" He said quietly, I looked down at my body, I was laying lightly on my hips, I turned back over onto my back and dug my hand into the soft soil. "I miss her" I said quietly, My eyes watering and my nose stinging "I miss my parents too" He replied softly, "How did they die?" I asked, "If you don't mind me asking" I added quickly. "My mum had cancer and my dad was stabbed" He said quietly, "How did yours die?" he asked, "My mum had a brain tumour when I was 5 and died 2days before I was 6, Which was 12 years ago 2 days" I said quietly, "So you're 18 now?" He asked looking at me, "No" I replied confused, "I'm 17 today" I said quietly, "Then you were 6 when she died and turned 7 two days later" He said quietly, "Really?" I asked looking at him, "She died in 1999, I was born in 1994" I said quietly, "well then she's only 11 years dead" He said, "Oh" I replied, "You're bad at maths" He said quickly. "Can't blame me" I said, "I'll leave you alone for a while" He said quickly, Getting up and walking away, He walked slowly out and down the road and quickly out of sight.

I stayed with my mum till sunset. I kissed her grave and walked back to my house, slowly taking a small step each time. I turned in the driveway "Worst birthday ever" I said quietly burring my head into Nicky's arms, "I know dear" She said, hugging me tighter into her arms. I opened the door to my silent house, I crossed over the Police tape and went into my kitchen, The once Happy atmosphere was now dull and dark. I slipped around into the small utility room where my bags were and pulled out the bag I used for my match, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed as much food as possible, I went to walk out around the police tape but I seen the police gathered around it, "Shite" I muttered to myself. Thinking of another way to get around. I went back into the room with my bags Opened the small window, I then opened the bigger on, And jumped out it, Jumping on to the bench I reached up and locked the window, before pausing, "Flaw in that mistake" I muttered to myself, I opened it again, dumping the bag onto the bench and hopping back in. I walked around the empty house, unable to go anywhere, 'Distract the police around the door' I texted Jayme, I heard a loud scream followed by a load of footsteps, I made my run out the door and around the back at the far side, I grabbed the bag and realised, "The back door" I muttered to myself, I could lock that with the key and keep it in my bag, "That was fun" I shouted to myself, running up to the swing and sitting on it I was alone for a few moments,until I seen a tall body coming towards me, "Hello" I shouted to Liam, "Hey" He shouted back, "Join me?" I asked, laughing. Trying to get over what just happened. I bent down and lifted out a bowl of Jelly, "Food" I shouted to him. I seen his tall shape starting to jog lightly towards me. He gasped as he reached me, "Not sad then are you?" He asked looking at me, "I am" I nodded my head, "Hopefully we can move back in soon, I'm going to school no matter what" I said, looking at him his eyes looking deeply into mine, "Okay" He said, leaning in and I pulled my head back knocking him in the face, "Ouch" he said pulling back sarcastically, "Jelly?" I asked shoving the Jelly into his face. "Fuck Fuck Fuck" I said, "Quick hide the bag" I said, looking to see a police officer approaching us, Liam grabbed the bag and threw it behind the shed, I gulped down the jelly with my fingers and threw it behind me, Siting on the spoon Liam came back and sat beside me as we started swinging high, He walked up and stood between us "That's very dangerous mister" I said, laughing. "You don't seem sad at all" He said, moving his head quickly as he spoke, "I am, I'm just used to pain" I said quietly. "What did you just hide?" He asked, looking over to the shed and then to mine and Liam's guilty faces, "Nothing" I replied my voice high. I looked down, "You still wearing them dodgy tracksuit, covered in blood" He said quickly, focusing his attention on my legs and back to my head, "I think it's quiet nice, New fashion" I said standing up, "Get me the bag" He said quickly, "Fine" I said dragging my feet over towards the shed and searching for the bag, I grabbed the handle and dragged it back over to him, He pulled it open revealing 10bags of crisps and about 20 bars of chocolate, "You were in the house?" He asked looking at me, "Nope, I went shop when I was at my mams graved and put the junk in my pockets, I opened my window and grabbed it and threw the food into it" I replied, exaggerating my lie, "Liar" He said quickly with a smirk, "Who cares if I was in the house, I went in the back door" I exclaimed grabbing the bag back and hugging it tightly. I recoginsed him as the police man who was there at my mums grave, "You" I said scowling, Still not forgiving him, "Hello" Said Liam quietly. "This is my best friend, " I said introducing Liam to the officer, "He arrested me" I said quickly. Letting out a laugh. "But my awesome Ninja skills made me run away, Then he caught up with me as I ran" I said laughing. He grabbed my arm, "Stop" He said seriously. "Listen here, mister" I said quickly. "My dad was shot, my mum's dead And it's my birthday, Apparently the chap that shot him was paid to do so" I said.  
>"Who cares" He snapped, "You know what" I shouted, walking away from them, "Go fuck yourself" I said, I opened the back door and walked in, Towards where my dad was shot. I lay down onto the blood stained floor and screamed.<p>

Nicky came running over, "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me, "GO AWAY" I shouted back letting out roar.  
>A police man came running over to me, "Please stand up" He said quietly, "Make me" I shouted.<br>The police man grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "Piss off" I snapped, "Let go" I shouted again.  
>I wrestled him off me and ran down the road towards my mum's grave.<p>

I slipped onto the grass, Slamming my head into the ground and shutting my eyes, "Night mama" I whispered before I fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

Part7. (I think)

I heard the light pitter patter if rain outside the window, My eyes burst open. The room was in complete darkness, except for the streak of light bursting through the small opening in the curtain.  
>I looked through the wet window at the rain outside, I then realised I was still wearing my dress from the night before, 'Dream' I whispered to myself, sighing. I walked around, still unsure what happened last night or where I even was. I opened the door, remembering I was a Liam's house. I let out a loud sigh and made my way down the stairs, That dream felt so real, So sad, so hard. I looked around the hall. The smell of Eggs and Toast wafting from the kitchen, I lifted my head high and walked slowly through the small hall and into the kitchen.<p>

Liam was standing there slaving over the fire cooker. I looked around, noticing how nice the kitchen was when it was empty, "Hello" Said Liam sweetly to me as he turned around revealing a pink flowery apron wrapped around him, "Morning" I replied. Trying my best to ignore my killing head ache.

The room was painted a cream colour with wooden cupboards around the room, They all had sliver handles going across them. In the corner was a small old fashioned wood burner stove, placed up on a red brick step. There was a pair of boots on it, That looked soaking wet. To the right of that there was a huge double door silver fridge freezer. Then beside that was the cooker, It was a small silver cooker with an oven in it, It didn't reach the floor so it had a wooden base.  
>The floor was cream tiled, and the kitchen table was in the middle of the room, Just where there would be heat from the Wood Burner.<p>

"Feel okay?" He asked looking at me, concerned, "Grand" I replied, "Small headache but, It'll go soon" I replied, I turned to face the living room, There was a small wall separating them with a sliding door, which was open. I seen Jayme spread out on the leather sofa with Zayn lying on the floor, "They must be tired" I said laughing lightly. "They are" He replied.  
>I put my hand into my bag and pulled out my phone, Looking at the time. It was 11am, "Shite" I muttered, "I've to go" I said quickly, "Where?" Asked Liam looking at me, "I've to do stuff in the club" I said, Grabbing my cardigan and my shoes which were neatly on the stairs I opened the door and threw my stuff into Jayme's car, digging around for her keys I felt a key ring, Pulling it out I stuck the key hole and opened the door, I threw my things down onto the floor and slammed the door shut behind me, "Hello" I shouted around the house, Running into the room where my tracksuit and things were I grabbed my club sweats and hoodie. Running upstairs and taking off my dress I threw on a Dublin Jersey and threw on the hoodie and sweats, I grabbed my hair back into a messy pony tail and took off all my make-up. I looked around for my ipod, Grabbing it I grabbed my phone out of my bag and threw it roughly into my pocket. I grabbed the keys again, Remembering my purse I ran back into the house and grabbed the bag and took out the purse, I opened the door again, and ran out. Slamming it shut behind me, I seen the outline of Nicky running down the stairs as I started the car, The door flew open, "out" I seen her mouth, I took the keys out of the car and got out, "You can't drive" She said looking at me, I stood up and dragged my feet around to the passenger seat. I threw her the keys and she walked quickly around to the drivers seats, Adjusting the seat and putting her seat belt on she sat back and started the car, Driving me 2minutes down the road to the small clubhouse, I grabbed my purse and put it into my pocket, "Ring when you're done" She said as I shut the door, I walked into the clubhouse, To see a load of anxious girls, standing there in their socks "Sorry" I said as I pushed through to open the doors to the dressing room, I walked along as I felt someone pulling my arm back, "Yes?" I asked turning around, "What happened to you?" Asked the manager of the Under14's, "OH "I muttered quietly, Looking at him as his full attention was on my arm, "Fights" I said quickly. "Go" He said pointing back to the dressing room, I grabbed the gear bag and ran down to catch up with the girls. Since the start of the year men coaches needed a female to give out their jerseys and go into the dressing rooms in case they were perverts, So that was my job and I quiet liked being in charge of 33 14year old girls, Well, When It came to matches I was.<br>I opened the door of the 'Home Ladies' room and shouted, "Shut up" As they all sat down quickly I took out the red clipboard from the bag, "Goals, Number 1 is Jane" I shouted, throwing the yellow and green jersey over to Jane. She groaned and threw it on over her head, "Put your boots and shorts on now" I shouted quickly. "left Back, Number 2 is Kellie" I shouted, throwing her a green and white jersey. She smiled sweetly showing off her dimples and got up, walking over to the bathroom to put it on.  
>I handed out the rest of the jersey's and told them what to expect, "These girls are rough, If they swear at you, Swear back, If they threaten you threaten them back" I shouted, "Don't let them win girls" I shouted, as the girls all stood up and walked out in a neat line. "We can win this" Shouted Amy, a petite girl with long wavy blonde hair, "Warm up" I shouted as I watched the other team arrive, I pulled up the sleeves of my hoodie, and ran up to a line, "Jog here and back" I shouted as the girls got into a neat line. "Now" I screamed, as they all stopped talking and started jogging. "Easy, Keep the line" I said to them as they turned around and jogged back. "Okay so" I shouted, "Turn to the side hit you heels" I shouted, as they did that, I watched as the other team walked out, "They'll die" I muttered to myself, I looked at them and then to the coach, Back to the girls coach, Shaking my head, He just shrugged his shoulder, unsure what to do. "Okay, Get into positions" I shouted as the match started, I walked back over to the coach, "They're not Under14" I said quickly, "Definitely" He replied agreeing with my. "Look at number 22" I said,my eyes full focused on the match. I looked over beside me to the manager of the other team, He was screaming and shouted for the team, I walked up to him, "What age are these girls?" I asked to him, smiling slyly. "Under 15's" he replied, quickly going back to the match. I turned and walked back to the coach, "They're under 15's" I said to him, His jaw dropped. I'm stopping this" He said. "Let me" I said pushing him back, He ignored me and walked up, "These girls are under15's" Shouted, Andre, The referee stopped the match and looked at the manager of the other team, His hands on his head, I could see him swearing, "Are they?" He shouted looking at him, "yes" He replied quietly. "What are they doing in a Under14's league then" He shouted back walking over to the other manager. "They're not good enough for Under15's" He shouted back, Slamming his hands down on the back of the bar, "Disqualified" Shouted the referee and blew hard on his whistle. "Girls" I shouted, pointing towards the changing room.<p>

I walked into the changing room last, the girls all taking off their jerseys and dumping them onto the ground, "Training instead?" I suggested, smiling at them, "Yeahh" they all shouted, huge smiles appearing on their faces, "Put the jerseys into the bag and I'll talk to Andre" I shouted. I walked out, and asked Andre. I turned around and walked back in, "Get out" I shouted laughing.

-

As the training session ended I looked around as I gathered the last of the cones and pulled out the flags, I looked up at the dark sky, "Rain" I muttered. I felt someone presence behind me, But I just ignored it. "Happy Birthday" Said the deep voice, "Thanks" I said turning around to a happy looking Liam. He pulled me close into him for a hug, Kissing me lightly on the head, "Want some help?" He asked, looking around at the other flags on the far side of the pitch, "Please" I replied, "Why are you here anyway?"I asked, looking at him. "I train the Under10 boys, Football" He shouted, I smiled at him, "Is that over?" I asked back, not noticing that the team were training, "Starting in about 15 minutes" HE replied, "You can stay, I'll give you a lift home" He shouted back over to me from the other side of the pitch, "Okay" I shouted in reply to him. I felt the drips of rain on my nose and arms, I pulled the sleeve of my jumper over my cast, making sure it didn't get wet.

-  
>The rain absolutely poured down when the kids were training, But I don't think they even cared.<br>As I locked the door to the changing room I grabbed the gear bag of jerseys and carried them over to Liam's car, He was sitting in it waiting for me, I opened the boot of his car and dumped the bag in. "They to be washed?" He asked looking at me, "Yep" I replied, I looked at him.  
>He was wearing a pair of navy sweats and a club hoodie. He nodded his head and started the car, It let out a loud bang and we went back to my house.<p>

"Come in?" I asked shutting the door, and walking towards my front door, The car engine went dead and he came out. Locking the door as I opened it, I walked through the kitchen into the utility room where the washing machine was, Ignoring Liam's presence behind me I opened the bag and took out all the jerseys throwing them into the washing machine and shutting the door, I pressed the button and poured in the fabric softener. I heard the beep and it started. "Food?" I asked looking at him, "No thanks" He replied.

I dumped my heavy body onto the green couch in the kitchen, Liam joining my. Taking a more gentle way to sit down. He turned and face me, "Where is everyone?" HE asked looking at me clueless. "Shopping, Out" I replied simply. Liam's eyes stayed focused on mine as I did the same, I looked away and started laughing lightly. "What?" He asked looking at me confused. "Why did you never notice me before, Just only when Jayme brought you home the other day?" I questioned looking at him.  
>He looked back at me confused, "I've always liked you" He said, Quietly. "Harry showed me who you were once, Like 3years ago and I've liked you since" He said slowly.<br>I looked at him, Not believeing him, "No you didn't" I said slowly, A small smile appearing on my face. I looked away from him, trying to break the seriousness. "You are so unpredictiable" He said laughing lightly. I looked at him, "Wow" I replied, making a confused face, "What does this mean?" I said letting out a laugh, "Nothing" He muttered "Okay" I said getting up and walking up to my room, I walked into Jayme's room noticing her phone on her bed, I sat down and looked through her photos. There was at least 50 pictures Of Liam on it. "What the fuck" I muttered to myself. "Claire,, Are you okay?" Shouted Liam up the stairs, "yep" I shouted down.  
>I looked in the box under my bed. I read through the not my mum wrote for me for when I was 17, I had kept the promise that I would never open it till I was 17. I read through it, Noticing the part 'Your dads a police man' It hit me. I grabbed my coat off the hook on the back of the door, "Take me to the police station" I said. Liam stood up and stopped, "Why?" He asked, looking at me.<br>I remembered the dream.

"I'm going to find my dad"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Liam as I walked in to the police station, I looked around, hesitating "Yes" I replied. I looked down at my arm, noticing it was shaking.  
>I reached over and grabbed Liam's, He looked at me shocked, "Please" I said quietly. He nodded his head and held back onto my hand. As I walked in, I took a deep breath and looked at the small lady there; She was tanned with dark brown hair, "Does Mark William work here?" I asked looking at her, "He does" She replied back at me. My heart and pulse rate started to speed up, "Can you get him please" I asked smiling at her, "Sure" She replied. I looked at Liam and hugged him quickly. Tightening my grip on his hand, A tall man walked out, with a dark brown hair spiked up, There was a few visible streaks of grey but they weren't too bad, "I'm Mark William" He said looking at me, I shut my eyes hard. Wishing I knew how to say it, "Dad" I said slowly. He looked at me confused for a moment.<p>

"I don't have a daughter" He said quietly, "Only a four year old son" He said quickly.  
>I looked up at him, I knew he was my dad, "Can you remember someone called Delilah" I asked looking at him. His eyes opened wide, "Delilah?" He questioned, looking confused. "Delilah Green?" I said, "Nope" He said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you Mark William, You had a wife and daughter, Your wife died about 11 years ago?" I asked, I knew for definite that was my dad "No" He replied simply shrugging his shoulders and walking off, "Wait" I shouted, shoving my hand into my pocket and pulling out an old picture, "Is that you?" I asked. I knew he was caught. "no" He replied quietly. "Now get out" He said raising his voice. "Fuck" I mumbled under my breath, "I know your my dad!" I shouted, slamming my feet down and walking out. "I know it is, I just know it" I said to Liam as I slammed his car door shut. "Calm down" He said quietly. I lowered my voice and took a deep breath in, "Sorry" I replied quietly. Trying to keep calm.<br>I hear Liam mutter something but I just ignored it.

I got out of his car and went upstairs. I turned on the hot tap and began scrubbing my hand, Trying to get rid of any germs that I had gotten. I hated police stations. They were so old and dirty, Just not a nice place. I looked down at my raw hands, frowning, I realised that I had a little problem about washing my hands after experiencing something new. I picked up the 'Simple' Hand moisturiser and rubbed it into my hands, the cream stung my hands for a few seconds, but settled into them quickly.

I walked into my room and looked around, Trying to erase what had just happened. I looked down at my hand and raised it, slamming it hard onto my leg. I walked slowly over to my bed and placed my head onto the soft fluffy pillow. I sighed loudly.  
>Shutting my eyes and Ignoring the world around me, I wanted this weekend to end, As soon as It can.<p>

I opened my eyes into a dark atmosphere, I sat up, Looking around, noticing someone had been there I pulled back the bed cover and got up. I turned on my light and looked at myself in the mirror, My hair was frizzing out and my skin was pale. I quickly brushed my hair with my fingers and opened the door.  
>I looked at the clock it was 4pm. I was wide awake and full of energy. Well, Kind of.<br>I walked down stairs to Jayme and Nicky knocked out on the couch. I turned off the TV and woke them up, "Hey" They both said, I laughed slightly at them. "Why so tired?" I asked.

The night was okay, I couldn't stop thinking about how my dad just forgot about me, Maybe he had an accident and forgot everything, Maybe he just didn't want me. Maybe he just hated me.

It was 12am and I walked up the stairs slowly, My eyes barely able to stay open. I yawned loudly as I pulled off my clothes and put my pyjamas on. I pulled back my bed cover and lay back down. "Thank god today Is over" I mumbled to myself, This weekend wasn't right. I knew when I go back to school in the morning, Everything will be back to normal again. Megan, Laura and Me will be best friends and Liam, Well we'll forget about each other and go separate ways.  
>I hope.<p>

I opened my eyes, Trying to ignore the blast of sun bursting through my black out curtains. I got up, looked at my dodgy phone, 7:32am was written in big writing across the front, "Grand" I mumbled to myself, Remembering I wasn't in till 11 this morning.  
>I grabbed the plastic bag and wrapped it around my arm, Turning on the shower I peeled off my pyjamas and got in, Letting the hot water drip down my back in lines.<br>I picked up the small bottle of shampoo and lathered it into my hair, I shut my eyes and opened my mouth to breath, Hoping shampoo wouldn't get into it.  
>After I rinsed out the shampoo I squirted out a small bit of conditioner and rubbed it into the ends of my hair.<p>

I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door, letting the heat escape into the hall. I turned and walked towards my bedroom. Shutting the door I dropped the towel and got dressed, Putting on my old looking uniform, It had a black jumper, a white shirt, A grey, red and white pleated skirt, that almost reached my ankles, a grey, white and black tie and black socks, with black shoes.  
>I was in 4th year, which meant I just finished one set of exams and another set to come when I was 18. Which is soon.<br>I ran downstairs, and grabbed some breakfast, then back upstairs, blow drying my hair I looked at my tanned skin. MY hair was straight, from being blow dried.  
>I put on a small bit of make up, Foundation mostly, to cover up the spots and cuts on my skin. I had a slight black eye which I think I covered up well with concealer.<br>I put on a slight bit of lip gloss and mascara.

Looking over to the clock, it was already 9:45; I opened the door and walked down the road.  
>I ran back in to get my iPod. I grabbed it and left again, "Jayme, I'm going now. Are you coming?" I shouted. I heard a bang and was quickly greeted by Jayme. She was wearing the same as me, but she was covered in Make-up.<br>We walked together to the bus stop. The bus came a 10 and it was a half hour journey to school.

When we got there I walked in towards the court yard, since I didn't have a locker as 4th year in school was pretty much a doss, nothing to do. I was quickly greeted by a very cheerful Megan. "Hello" she said smiling at me, "Hey" I replied, sitting down onto the wall. Laura arrived soon after and joined us, just as Liam walked by I heard them both sighing. "Are you okay?" Asked Megan, Looking at me. I looked back at her realising she was wearing her P.E clothes, "Fuck" I muttered, I smiled at her, "Remember" I said pulling up my jumper sleeve revealing my cast, "oh yeah" She said, making a perfect 'o' with her mouth, "What happened?" Asked Laura. Laura was the girly one of the group, I was the sporty and Megan, She was the in-between hyper one.

Harry walked up to me, "Hello smelly" He said, "What?" I asked gruffly. He tried to smile sweetly but failed and ended up laughing. "Go" I said pointing towards where Liam and Louis were sitting, across from us. "How was your weekend?" asked Laura. "uhm, Okay, suppose" I replied, quiet unsure what to say, oh my dad just forgot about me, I broke my wrist on my mother's anniversary. It was my birthday, "Well" I said slowly, "Shite actually" I said quickly changing my mind, Megan and Laura quickly understood and changed the subject. I looked over to Louis who was sitting there smiling at us, "One second" I said, standing up, dropping my bag back onto the wall I walked over to him.  
>"Too sexy for you?" I asked laughing. "No" Replied Louis, jumping up and hugging me. "You know the way we're best friends" He said into my ear, "Yes" I replied laughing. "Can you do me a favour?" He asked, I pulled back, "No way" I said. My voice pitched high. I knew exactly what he was talking about. And I knew who.<p>

-  
>the bell for first class went, I walked out, Saying by to Megan as she walked off to a rugby match, Laura threatening to also, Finally decided to go. I walked towards my second class alone, through the big corridors. Feeling a bit sad.<br>I heard someone call my name, I turned around "Support?" Asked my PE teacher, Who was also the Rugby coach. "Hell yeah" I replied, She pulled me along with her to the match.

The bus journey there wasn't that long. All I had to do was hand out jerseys and scream at them for support.  
>Which to me was bad because I wanted to play. "please" I Begged . "No" she replied, I frowned. Even though it was tag rugby she wouldn't let me play. "Damn you" I said.<p>

I lay back onto the green grass and looked up at the blue sky, "Wonderful" I exclaimed, before hearing a load of bangs on the ground, I turned my head to see a huge team. "Oh my god" I shouted. Jumping up and watching them pass. Gob smacked


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9.

It was the Irish rugby team, I stood up beside and watched as they all passed.  
>I was shocked and excited all at the same time. I waved lightly at them all as the past. After they passed I sat back down and continued watching the match, but I was still distracted by the Irish team training on the pitch behind me.<p>

When the match ended we all decided to go over and say Hello to them.  
>I was first over, "Hello" I shouted as they all stood there ready to leave, "Hi" Said one rather cheerfully. I walked towards him, "Hey" I said again. My insides were exploding with excitement. I couldn't believe it. It all felt so unreal.<p>

After our little chat we left on the bus to go home.  
>We arrived back at the school at half 3 and school ended at 4, we were made to stay in which I hated. I sat in Home Economics for the last half hour just flicking my pen around, wondering what to do to pass the time. Since the teacher was out and we were left no work, But there was another teacher supervising us.<br>To my honesty she looked a lot like the Lady from the Terry's chocolate Orange add. They had the same haircut. It slightly scared me but then I settled down.

After what felt like years sitting in home ec, The bell finally went to signal the end of the day.  
>I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, Walking slowly towards Jayme's locker to wait for her. I stood there waiting for what seemed like hours. She finally approached me with Harry at one side and Nikita at the other. I waved at her as She seen me, Waving back. I walked over to the wall beside where her locker was and sat down to wait for her.<p>

Her tie was wrapped open around her shoulders and her Jumper tied around her waist, stating that she was a slight slut. She gave me a monstrous hug and went to her locker, Quickly throwing her books into it and taking out one book, Dumping it into her bag and was ready to leave, "Coming" She shouted making her way out the door, "Yep" I replied jumping up ready to leave.

We walked slowly towards the bus stop and waited for a few moments for the bus to come, I flashed my student card and Jayme threw her money into the small box, Pulling out her ticket she went and took a seat. The bus was one of the old ones, stinking on urine and alcohol, making my stomach turn.

The bus halted suddenly and we got up, getting off, we walked slowly home, laughing at random things and talking about stuff. That really shouldn't be talked about.

I turned my key in the lock and threw my bag onto the ground, Jayme doing the same. "Food" I shouted to her as I walked towards the kitchen, "Toast" She shouted back to me. I grabbed 4 slices of bread out of the packet and stuck them into the toaster, Running upstairs and throwing on a pair of grey jeans and a light t-shirt. I ran back down just as the toast popped. I took it out hissing as it was still hot, I buttered 2 slices and put them onto a plate, then buttering another 2 and putting them onto a different plate, Carrying them carefully into where Jayme was.  
>"here" I said handing her a plate. She picked up the toast and took the biggest bite out of it.<p>

Nicky I assumed was at work or shopping, always the way with her.

I carried my bag upstairs and dumped It onto my desk, Thankful I got no homework. I jogged down the stairs and looking into Jayme who was sitting down watching TV trying to do maths homework. "Ugh" She moaned as I sat down beside her. "Want help?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah" She replied trying to smile. "Okay so" I started, But before I could finish she sighed, "I know what to do now" she said nodding her head.

I wanted to go to the police station and see the man who I thought was my dad. I had to.  
>I opened the door and looked out at the sun, It was still high in the sky. Good weather for Ireland February. "I'm going to the shop" I shouted, as I took a step outside. I felt my pocket for my phone making sure it was in there. I walked slowly up the road towards the police station.<br>After a 20minute walk, I stood there looking at the steps.  
>I ventured up them and walked in, "Mark William" I said to the lady that was sitting there, It was the same lady from yesterday.<p>

She got up rolling her eyes and walked away, She soon reappeared and pointed to a chair for me to sit down.  
>I sat down quietly and waited for a couple of moments, Before seeing him come out again, he was wearing the same things as yesterday. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I know you are my dad" I said, I could feel it. He walked over and sat down beside me, "I am" He said slowly. I raised my eyebrows, "Dad" I said quietly, "Claire" He said slightly louder than I had said. I reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry about yesterday" HE said into my ear. "Why did you leave?" I asked, as I pulled by, My eyes getting big and staring deeply into his, "I had to" He said slowly. I looked up at him "You didn't" I said, "I did" He said reassuring me, I was wrong. "Why?" I asked, "I had a drinking problem, I left to get care and when I came back I didn't know where you were, I just tried to forget about you and I did for years, Until you came back yesterday, And It all came back to me" He said quietly. "Wow" I said, Looking at him, "You missed a lot" I said, not knowing what else to say, "Mum died, 3weeks after you left, I've been living with Nicky and Jayme." I said, "You remarried" I said noticing the ring mark on his finger, "Yes" He replied, slightly unsure what to say. "Did you tell her about me?" I asked, "No" He replied shaking his head.<br>I sat back down and looked at him.

"Come to dinner tonight" I said quietly, He shook his head in agreement and I gave him the address.  
>I got up and walked out letting a small wave as I left. I picked up my phone and rang Nicky, "hey" I said into the phone.<br>"Hey" Replied Nicky. "I found dad" I said, I could hear the shock in her voice, "really?" She said, "Yeah, he's coming over for dinner tonight, "I said, "If that is okay" I said quickly.  
>"That's fine" She said quickly into the phone, Hanging up in an instant, I turned around and walked back into the police station, "Fancy giving me a lift home" I said to my dad, Smiling at him. "Get in" He said pointing towards a 2011 red Ford car. I opened the door to the passenger seat and sat in, I sat on my hands and waited for my dad to come back. He quickly jogged down the steps and sat into the car, "Lets go" He announced.<br>I jumped out of the car as he stopped at Nicky's. I let out a little wave as he drove off.  
>I turned and walked up the drive way towards the front door, Unlocking it and letting myself in.<p>

I turned towards the kitchen, Which honestly looked a lot cleaner than I left it. "Hey" I shouted in, looking around.

I heard a knock on the door, I jumped up off the kitchen chair and ran out to the hall, I opened the door and let my dad in. "Hey" He said hugging me lightly. He was wearing a navy suit and a white striped shirt. His hair neatly put back and stuck up with Gel  
>I led him into the kitchen and he handed Nicky a bottle of wine and kissed her on the cheek, "Long time no see" She said laughing.<p>

AS we sat down for dinner, my dad rested his arms on the table leaning in.  
>"You're moving back to mine now" He said, his eyes glaring deeply into my and then to Nicky's.<br>My life crumbled before me.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10.

"No" I exclaimed, "You can't" I said, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes.  
>I felt Nicky's hand holding onto mine, "Honey, he can" She said slowly. I looked at her. "I'm 17, I can pick who I want to live with, I don't care, I'm staying here" I shouted. "you still need a guardian or parent around" Said my dad, "Get out" I screamed, Jumping up and facing him. "I will never leave here, I love this house, Nicky and Jayme have been so good to me, they helped me, Nicky's like my second mother" I shouted, I stopped, Realising what I had just said. Nobody could ever replace my mother, but I just said Nicky did. I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door, Leaving myself sobbing in the darkness of my room alone, "Mama" I whispered through my sobs, "Help me" I said, Wiping away my tears and I sat up.<br>I heard my door creak open, The small bit of light bursting through, "He'll be back tomorrow, Pack up your things" Said Nicky quietly, before shutting the door again. I lay back onto my bed and cried into my pillow.

I woke up to someone screaming at me, "Pack up" She yelled as I opened my eyes, "now" She screamed. I stood up quickly and bent down onto my knees, I pulled a suit case out from under my bed and began putting my things into it. When I was finished I looked around at my empty room, It was bare and nothing surrounding it. I walked downstairs, not caring what I looked like or wore.  
>I felt dead, emotionless, I felt the same way I did when my mum died, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, and wish it never happened. But this wasn't a dream, IT was reality.<p>

I seen my dad's red ford pulling up in the driveway and he got out, "Fuck you" I muttered to myself as I watched him walking towards the door, "ready?" He said smiling at me, I smiled back, a fake one. "My stuff is in my room" I said gruffly. "Well go get it" HE snapped at me. I turned away from him, and started swearing to myself under my breath. I grabbed my 4 bags and carried them down, I could feel them ripping at my wrist, I moaned in pain. "Help, please" I begged, As I showed him my wrist. "Oh dear" He said sarcastically. Nicky walked in a let out a screech as she seen my carrying the bag with my broken wrist. She glared over to my dad and scowled. "help her" She shouted, I opened my mouth to say something but collapsed down the stairs, I let out a loud roar, "Fuck" I shouted. "Get in the car" roared Nicky. "I'm not fucking living with him" I shouted to her as I watched him running towards the door, "just shut up, I have to bring you to the hospital" She said.

She started the car and sped down the road towards the hospital.  
>When we got there I was Imditially emitted to a bed, I was check up on by a doctor every few hours. "We need to operate again" Said a doctor as he ripped open my cast, I sighed "Okay" I said quietly nodding my head.<br>I felt a pinch in my arm and everything went black.

I woke up and looked at my arm, there was a new cast on it, a green one this time. "Can I go home?" I asked wearily looking up at the doctor standing over me, "Tomorrow" He said, I looked at him, "Can you ring the police station and tell Mark William I'm bringing him to court" I said quietly. He chuckled lightly and pointed towards the door, My dad walked towards me and looked at me, "Your coming back to live with me, now" He said, his voice making me feel depressed. "I'm not" I said sternly, Shifting my leg out of the bed and kicking him hardly. "I'm bringing you to court, And I'll tell them everything you did to me" I said, I put my arm into my pocket and felt around for my phone. "I've got video evidence" I said. Holding it up towards his face, He grabbed my phone off me and dropped it, Stomping hard onto it. "Fuck your phone, Now you got nothing" He said scowling. I've got it on my memory card, I said to myself, deciding not to tell him that part, "Can I have what is left of my phone back" I said, looking at him. He handed me my phone, The screen cracked, the battery burst open, I flicked the battery out and threw it at his bare arm, "Battery acid" I muttered to myself, "Dangerous" Said my dad sarcastically. He turned around and I quickly took out the memory card, Shoving it into my pocket. I took out my sim card when he was turning around and handed him my phone, "Bin" I said smiling sweetly at him. Oh how badly I wanted to jump up and kill him.  
>My dad reached for my neck, Trying to choke me, I gasped in for a breath as his hands grasped around my neck, "Die you stupid fuck" He said into my ear. I tried to scream but nothing came out.<p>

I tilted my head to the side and shut my eyes, Everything went black and blurred.

I seen a strong bright light approaching me fast, I looked around, not knowing where I was, "Help" I screamed, kicking my legs furiously. I screamed, but nothing came out. I turned my head up straight, Keeping my eyes shut tight.  
>I blinked a few times and opened them slowly. "shes alive" Shouted a voice, The dark outline, indicated it was Louis, "Hello" I croaked. I turned my head and looked over,<br>There I seen him, "Fuck" I muttered As I slammed my eyes shut again.

I turned my head away from him and face back at Louis, "Get him out" I mouthed coldly. "Who?" Asked Louis, looking generally confused. "My dad" I said He looked shocked, "Now" I said raising my voice. Louis stood up and walked over to my dad, Asking him nicely to leave. But my dad just pushed him away. "Your evil" I shouted, at him. He let out a cold laugh, "Piss off" I shouted at him. Just as I said that a tall man walked in, "Bodyguard?" I asked looking at him as he stood beside me. "Nope" He said, his voice deep and authoritative. He walked over to my dad and put a gun to his head, Hands behind you back" He said. I looked away, trying not to say something to ruin the moment. "Your under arrest" I shouted at him, sticking out my tongue. "We seen what he did on camera So.." He hesitated "Arrested him" I finished his sentence. The man nodded his head and looked at my neck, He took 2photos of the hand marks and one of my arm, "Evidence" HE said quickly as I looked confused.  
>I nodded my head in understanding. "Thank god" I said sighing as they walked out. "Are you okay?" Shouted Liam as he burst through the door, Giving me a loving hug, "yeah" I whispered to him quietly.<p>

-

I got out of the hospital late that night, As soon as I went home I stripped off my pyjamas and went to bed.  
>The end of yet another eventful day.<p>

I woke up that morning, "Thursday" Was written in big writing on my screen, "Claire" Shouted Jayme into me, "It's a non-uniform day" She shouted again. I sighed, "Yes" I muttered to myself.  
>I looked through my wardrobe still in my pyjamas, Looking around it. "Hmm" I muttered to myself My moment of thinking was ruined by Jayme who burst through my door throwing clothes at me, "there" She said, "Thanks" I replied confused.<br>I threw on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a light blue dress with a white top part With a pair of white knee length socks and black army boots, ( .com/cgi/set?id=31497347 )

I pulled my hair through my straightener, Straightening it and spraying hair spray so that my fringe would stay down, For February the weather was amazing.

I left for school with Jayme, Walking slowly towards the bus stop I pulled my iPod out of my school bag and say onto the bench at the bus stop. I stuck my ear phones into my ear and began listening to Olly Murs, I loved him. Absolutly adored him infact.

The bus arrived and I jumped on. I breathed in heavily through my nose as I showed my student car to the driver. The smell of alcohol and urine, wasn't bad.  
>As I walked into school I felt everyone was looking at me, I'd normally wear a pair of sweats on a non-uniform day but today I went different. There was one set of eyes I could feel staring at me.<br>Liam's.

I walked in noticing no one else was there so I decided to go over to Liam and Louis, "Hey" I said smiling at Louis, "Hello" The both said in unison.  
>I looked around and noticed Harry and Niall approaching us, They both were walking fast.<br>One they reached us Harry opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. After a few moments of an awkward slience he finally spoke up, "Someone told everyone about your dad" He said quickly.  
>My jaw dropped, "What, no" I said quietly. "Who?" I asked looking around. I seen Laura and Megan in the corner sitting on the wall. "Back in a moment" I said. I turned and walked towards Laura and Megan,<br>"Who told everyone?" I asked looking at them both.  
>"It was" Hesitated Laura,<br>"For fuck sake" I shouted, "Who told" I said, my life was already bad enough and now someone goes around telling everyone about my dad being in prison. I'd rather be dead now than living that all over again,  
>I looked at Megan who was standing still, not daring to speak, I followed her stare which led to Amie.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"You cow" I shouted. Amie looked at me up and down, "What did I do?" She started, "I know you were at the hospital when I was there, I know you seen my dad getting arrested" I shouted. "Your dad was arrested?" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front office. "I don't feel well" I said to the lady in the office, "What's your parents number?" She asked looking at me.

I sat in the car silently, not daring to talk, "Well" Started Nicky, "Going to tell me why you came home?" She asked. "Everyone knows" I started, wiping away my tears, "About my dad being arrested" I said I stopped. "Am I just over reacting, So far everyday this month I cried" I said looking down "That's not your fault. February Is a hard month for you, We understand that" Said Nicky slowly.

When we got home I went up to my room and lay down on my bed, I looked through the box which Had my mums things in, "Why" I said looking up at the ceiling.  
>My life was fucking shite, and the only person able to fix that was me. I needed something fun to do. I had to get out and do something.<p>

By the time Jayme came home my phone was buzzing, texts from people I don't even know texting me asking was that true about my dad, I sighed to myself. At least they didn't know about my mum.  
>I just ignored it, hoping it would all blow over by Monday.<br>Jayme came up to my room and sat at the end of the bed, "Are you alright?" She asked me, I looked up at her, "No" I replied quietly. Hoping she didn't hear me.  
>"Why?" She asked, Her eyes looked caring but her voice sounded like she couldn't care less. "They ruined my life, If the whole thing about my mum got out I'm fucked, I'll never be the same person, I'll always be known as the girl who's dad Is in prison and mum is dead." I said "If it does get out I'm moving school, I don't care how many people I hurt, I don't care who cares for me, I want no one to know about that" I said sobbing, "I'll be treated differently"<br>I wiped away the single tear that formed in my eye, Jayme got up and walked out. I lay back down on my bed and shut my eyes, trying to eliminate myself from the world. Right now I'd rather be dead than be in that position.

I woke up the room was dark, looking swiftly at my phone. Nicky got me a new one for my birthday, Since my dad ruined my other one. This one was better, It was a BlackBerry Curve 5820. It was pink with a black back. I looked at the time, 6:45am I groaned slightly and tried to go back to sleep again. But I couldn't. So instead I lay back, looking up at my ceiling and thinking about what school I'll go to if the rumour about my mum is revealed. I didn't want to move school, But I might be drove to. I'll have to. Just as my alarm clock went off. Indicatiing it was 7, My bedroom door burst open, "Party tonight, You coming?" Asked Jayme as she looked at me. Jayme was already dressed and ready to go to school. As for me…I wasn't even out of the bed. "Yeah sure" I replied, In a daze. Laura and Megan had a Gaelic Match today during school so I would be all alone.

I stood up from my bed and walked around, looking for my shirt and tie. Finally finding it I got dressed quickly, putting on some makeup and making my way down the stairs. School started at 9 and it was now half 7, I had to leave at 8 so I'd be there on time, Which honestly sucked.  
>I poured milk into a bowl and took out the coco pops, dumping loads into the bowl and stirring it around with a spoon.<p>

After eating them I looked up to the clock. "Ready" I shouted "yeah" shouted Jayme back to me. As I shut the door she threw me my iPod. It would normally take about 6songs for me to walk to the bus stop. This time I was listening to My chemical Romance. I hated all that Justin Bieber stuff, He just did my head in.

I looked down at my iPod as we reached the bus stop. 'track 6' was written in small writing on the top, Just under the time. It had just gone 5past 8 and I was too tired to think about school.  
>The bus pulled up and a puff of black smoke came out from the exhaust. I got on flashing my student card and walked towards the back, taking a seat beside an elderly lady. "Hello" She said smiling at me, "Hey" I said, giving her a small smile. "Off to school are you?" She asked, her voice cracked, "yeah, Where are you off to?" I asked, trying to be as nice as I could, "Town, Shopping" She said proudly, "Oh lovely, Are you planning on buying much?" I asked, interested in the converstation.<br>Just as I was getting off I heard her shout, "Bye Claire".  
>I stopped How did she know my name, I looked at Jayme who just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. "Bye" I shouted back, Before running off and catching up with Jayme.<p>

When we reached the school I didn't talk to anyone, I kept my head down and just looked around, alone. Laura and Megan had gone to a Gaelic Match early this morning. I seen Amie approaching me fast. I looked away, not daring to make eye contact with her, "Why did you leave so early, Can't battle your own fights?" she asked looking at me, I looked away as she began nudging me. "Fuck off" I said quietly "I'm so scared" She said letting out a cold laugh. Her blonde hair was falling over her face, I could almost see her split ends she was that close to me.  
>Amie used to be my best friend, Till we started first year, Then she became the biggest bitch alive. "I said, Fuck off" I said louder, Standing up, Trying to fight my corner."Like I said before, I'm so scared" I reached out and grabbed her hair, Pulling it harshly, She let out a loud scream before reaching out and grabbing my jumper, Trying to rip the joining part on the neck, She struggled as I pulled her hair down further. "Get off me" She shouted loudly, "No" I said. "Claire's mum died" She screamed as loud as she could. I let go of her hair and fell to the ground, "Ha" She shouted laughing. "You ruined my fucking life" I screamed as I watched her walk away. I was going to get her back.<p>

I wiped away my tears and stood up. By now people were gathered around me, trying to get a look at me. Crying. I've never cried before in school, except when I was 5 and It was my first day, But little did I know then my mum wouldn't be able to see me in my 2nd year of primary school.

I looked around "What?" I screamed at the top of my voice, Everyone gasped. "What. I can talk Oh my god" I shouted, sarcastically. I looked around. Everyone still gathered around me, I walked over to a part and pushed my way out. I could her Amie laughing. I walked up to her and screamed, "Amie has a dick"  
>Amie went red, "Oh and she also sleeps with a light on and a teddy bear" I said quickly. People turned and began walking over to Amie, Gasping and laughing at her. I walked away with a smug smile. "Straight to the principal" Shouted a teacher. "Yeah yeah" I said, not caring. I walked into the principal and explained what had happened. He looked at me, "So, She told everyone your dad is in prison, You told her to go away, and then this morning she came over and started threatening you, You stood up and pulled her hair, She tried to rip your jumper, failed to do so and instead screamed your mum is dead, You fell to the ground crying and everyone gathered around you, you got up and walked over to her, pushing yourself out of the crowd and screamed Amie has a dick and that she sleeps with a light and a teddy bear" HE said gasping for a breath, "Yep" I said nodding my head "Is any of them facts that you told me true though?" He asked, "Yes and no" I said quietly. "Yes the whole story is true, yes my mum died, from a brain tumour and yes my dad is in prison, Went in the day before yesterday for assault. He tried to kill me, The rest, no" I said quickly. I felt comfortable talking to the principal about when my dad went to prison and when my mum died, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone.<p>

He looked at me, "Can you get Amie for me please" He said to the lady that stood quietly at the door. She nodded her head and walked quickly out.  
>"Tell me about when your mother died, was it hard for you?" He asked. I knew what he was getting at. My violence was a way of trying to forget about my mum. "Well" I said sighing. "I was 5when she died, I was in Junior Infants, My dad left me with her 3weeks before she died. I seen her dying, I promised her that I would find something to stop brain tumours, 2days later I was 6, Her anniversary was on the 4th of February. 6days ago" I said, not knowing what else to say. He looked at me, "You promised you'd try find something to stop brain tumours?" HE questioned, "Yes" I said quietly. Looking down. I heard the door open. My head shot over to who was walking in. Amie stood there, looking at me. She walked right up beside me and sat down, "Well" Said the principal, "Tell me your side of the story" He said. "well," Said Amie, Fake crying "I was walking along and all of a sudden Claire came up to me and told me to shout she had no mum, that she died, She threatened to kill me if I didn't SO I did what she asked, she broke down in tears and screamed out hurtful things about me" She said wiping away the tear. I scowled. "That's not true" I shouted slamming my fists down hard on the desk and standing up. The principal looked at me and then to Amie. "One of you are lying" He said. "Ask Jack, He was there the whole time" I said sitting back down slowly. Amie went white, "I don't think that's really necessary, We all know your lying" She said looking at me. "Jack" Shouted the principal. The lady standing at the door once again left, walking quickly.<p>

There was an unwelcoming silence in the room. It made me feel uncomfortable.  
>I could feel Amie's eyes constantly on mine. I wanted to jump up and scream.<br>As soon as the door opened I sighed loudly, Relieved.

After Jack had told the story I was let 'free' and Amie wasn't. She had to stay back. I walked out to about 6 people gathering around me, "Yes?" I asked looking at them, "Is that true?" Asked one, "yes" I replied.  
>I got in the door from school. "I'm moving school"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12.

I heard a loud bang of footsteps coming down the stairs, meeting me at the bottom "You can't" Shouted Jayme looking at me.  
>"Well I am" I shouted back at her, I was in no mood for people telling what and what not to do.<br>I stormed by her and slammed my door shut, Planting my face into my pillow. I wrapped another one around my ears. I wanted to die. Be with my mum again.  
>I shut my eyes my face still into my pillow, Hoping I would suffocate and die. I needed to get away from here. Even if it did mean me going into a home, I couldn't care, As long as I was away from this dreadful place.<p>

I lifted my head up, taking my last breath and putting my face into my pillow. I wanted to die there and then.  
>I fell asleep quickly.<p>

It never felt like I woke up, I thought I did, But I couldn't remember it.  
>"Turn over Claire" Said a voice, I couldn't see who it was, Just making out the stick figure. "No" I said. I was in a white room, The light beaming onto me but none on the other person there. All I knew was it was a girl. As she approached me, I looked at her, "Mama" I said quietly. "Turn over, I want you to live your life the way any normal teenager should, Ignore the bitches and live it proper" She said. My mum had short brown curly hair, She was tall and skinny. Up till I was born she was a model, supposedly better that Victoria Beckham, Well. That's what I wanted to believe "But mama" I whimpered, "I want to be with you" I said, I looked around. Her skin was pale and her lips weren't blue. She ws fatter and she had all her hair. "Don't, You'll join me when your time has come" She said, I opened my arms out and hugged her tightly. Even though I knew it was a dream I wanted it to last forever.<p>

I felt a great force come upon my body and pushing me, I lay there my eyes wide open, staring up at my ceiling. I was alone and my room was dark, I looked around noticing the specks of light trying to burst through my window. Ignoring it I got up and walked down the stairs. Nicky and Jayme were sitting each side of the square wooden table in silence, Looking at a dark envelop. "It's for you" Whispered Nicky. I looked at it. There was a police stamp on the front.  
>"No" I said quietly, I looked at it, Not taking my eyes away from it. The room seemed to close in, All that was left was a section of the table and that dreaded envelop. I shut my eyes, Picking it up I felt around for the opening part, As soon as I found it I pulled it open. Opening my eyes, I opened it out and scanned quickly.<br>A gust of worry and sadness came over me, I dropped the letter and backed up to sit on the couch in the living room. "No,no,no" I said to myself. "What?" asked Nicky. "Look at it" I replied quietly. I looked down and watched her bend down and pick it up, Her face went white. "Really" She said quietly.  
>She handed it quickly to Jayme, She read through it slowly, "Fuck" She muttered. I looked at her, "I know" I said quietly.<p>

My dad was dead, And he left his 4year old son to us.

"He knew how busy we are" Said Nicky standing up. "He said he'd get revenge, That must be it" I said back, "Nicky" I said slowly. As I stood up, "I'm so sorry" I whispered. "Awh, Come here" She said opening her arms wide. I opened mine back and hugged her tightly. "He can stay in my bed" I said into her ear, "Since he is my brother"  
>I stood back. Only realising it.<br>I had a 4 year old brother, To look after and care for, And I'm only 17. Nicky stood there, "No"She said quietly. "He can stay in the spare room" She said smiling at me. "We'll get his bed and things tomorrow and we'll move him in then" She said. I smiled up at her, "Thank You" I whispered.  
>It really showed me how much Nicky cared for me. I adored her for that, But now that boy was my responsibility, and I <em>didn't know his name<em>

I picked up the letter again and read through it, "Whats his name?" asked Jayme looking at me, "Dunno" I said looking back to her. "Oh dear" Said Nicky quietly

-  
>After a long talk with Nicky we decided on what to do, I wasn't going to move school. Jayme would help me out as much as possible looking after 'Junior' That's what we decided to call him till we found out his name, and I'd pay for minders and babysitters, even pay Nicky for looking after him for the day.<p>

He hadn't started school yet, From what I gathered since most children start school when they're 5, In Ireland I decided to ring up the local Primary school and enrol him for September. The lady there said I needed his name to enrol him, So I was screwed with that part.

I looked at the clock, It was 11pm. Jayme was out at the party. Which I opted out on going to, Since I had all this to do.  
>I was so worried, Why couldn't his mother look after him, Unless he had the same problem, His mum died, Or is in prison.<br>I walked slowly up the stairs, Pulling my phone out of my pocket I check the time as my head hit the pillow, '4unread messages' I opened them all, Each and every one from an unknown number. I scrolled down to the bottom on,  
>'Hey, Where are you, Jayme told me you have a son, What? Liam-x'<br>'Hey what the hell is going on?-Jayme'  
>'Where the fuck are you-Unknown number'<br>'Are you ignoring me? :/ -Liam'

I opened the last one from Liam,  
>Claire-<br>'Hey, No I don't have a fuckin son, My dad died and left his 4year old in my name, Fuck him. I've to care for him now and stuff. Know anywhere with jobs open? I NEED ONE! –C x'

I put my phone back into my pocket, To quickly feel the buzzing again.  
>Liam-11:10.<br>'No I don't, Sorry and Jayme is a bitch for lying, I never even see you preggers:L x'  
>I laughed lightly to myself,<br>Claire-  
>'Shut up you Pain. I need a bloody job! I think I'll become a prostuite and follow my brothers mums ambition :L x'<br>I clicked send and put my phone under my pillow,

shutting my eyes and preparing for a shitty day tomorrow. What will happen to me with a 4year old. I sighed as I was thinking about it.

I had the dream again. Except this time it was different.  
>It was worse.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13.

I approached the small house, Memories of it flooding back to me. I lived in that house, 12Years ago. I knocked on the door and a small woman answered it. She was wearing a blue suit and vest over. "You must be Claire" She said shaking my hand, "yeah" I replied quickly. I turned around and seen Nicky sitting in the car giving me the thumbs up. She opened the door wide and indicated for me to walk in. "I'm Officer Brady" She said smiling sweetly. I was just about a foot taller than her. "Hey" I said. "His mother is in prison, we searched the house, Turns out she was a drug dealer" She said quickly. I nodded my head, "Do you know their son?" She asked. "No, I've lived with my aunt since my mum died and I never met them" I said, "Your lucky, You saved this little boy from a life in an orphanage" She said. I felt a warm feeling inside my tummy. I smile appeared on my face, expectedly. AS we walked through the kitchen I looked at the floor, noticing the blood stains. "I was there when that happened" I said, bending down, sitting on my heels and looking at it. "There's a girls room upstairs, we think she might have a daughter" Said the officer. I stopped, "Can I see it?" I asked. "Sure" She said smiling. I almost knocked her off her feet as I raced up the stairs and opened the door, "My room!" I shouted looking around. "I've missed this so much" I said, falling onto my pink Barbie bed. I fell to the floor; the pink carpet feeling soft under my feet, "Wait" said the Officer, "This is your room?" She asked. "Yes. I lived her almost 12 years ago, my dad got rid of me, "this was my room" I said.  
>she looked at me and nodded her head, "Oh okay" She said smiling. "I'll show you your brother then" She said smiling at me. I walked out of my room shutting the door behind me and walked down stairs, through the kitchen and into the living room to a small boy sitting on his heels playing with a toy car, "Hello" I said bending down to reach his face. "Hi" He said quietly, Too absorbed in his car. "Your my brother" I said.<br>I looked at him, He had short blonde hair, spiked up and was wearing a small red check shirt and jeans, Wearing a pair of converse. "Are I living with you thewn?" he asked looking at me, dropping his toy, "yeah" I said smiling at him. "Have I meet yew befower?" he asked, "no" I said quietly. I laughed lightly to myself as he struggled to say words right. "okay" He said getting up and latching onto my hand, I looked at him and hugged him, "I'll be a good broder" HE said to me looking up, "And I'll be a good sister" I said to him. He laughed. "Awwh" I said to myself. He had such a cute laugh. I walked out and introduced him to Nicky. "Can I please leave him here whilst I get his things" I said to Nicky, she nodded her head quickly and I ran back in, "Does he have his clothes packed or what?" I asked her, "Yeah" Said the officer, handing me a large suitcase, "She also wrote a note saying a little about him, Getting to know him and things" She said, "Oh, ThankYou" I said to her as I ran out "Take care" I shouted back as I jumped into the car and sat beside him, "Whats your name?" I asked him. He froze, "Aaron" He said quickly. "Well, Aaron" I started, "Would you like to come to the football club now. I've to work" I said to him "Yeaah" He said grinning. "Nicky. I'll take himi for today" I said smiling at her. I looked down at my phone quickly, remembering texting Liam last night.

Liam-11:20  
>'Eh…don't do that, That means you could have STD or something :'( x' I laughed lightly to myself,<br>'Don't worry, I won't do such a horrid thing! Aaron is my brother by the way;) x'  
>I wrote quickly clicking send.<p>

The car stopped suddenly and I jumped out taking Aaron's hand we walked into the club together, I jumped up onto a bar stood and picked him up as he struggled to sit up, "What time is the girls match?" I asked Nicole, The lady behind the bar, "Twenty past" She replied smiling. "Coke?" I asked Aaron as he sat up on the chair beaming. "Yeah" He said smiling. I hope he wasn't one of those kids that went hyper after drinking coke. "2Cokes then please" I said to Nicole smiling at her. "Okay" She said looking at Aaron, "And who are you?" She asked as she placed the coke on the counter, "Aaron, Claire's broder" He said smiling sweetly, He had perfect white teeth. "Bless" She said smiling.  
>I laughed and Aaron forced a laugh with me. "2:50" Said Nicole as I handed her my money.<p>

I felt my phone viberate again in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at it. 'Okaay:P Are you in the club? X'  
>'Yeeaahh ;) x' I wrote quickly.<br>Just as we finished our drinks I looked down at my phone, "Byee" I shouted to Nicole jumping off the bar stool I grabbed Aaron's hand and walked down the stairs quickly. Once we reached the bottom step I looked around. Nobody was there. I pushed the door, "Locked" I said to Aaron, "Can you run up the stairs and ask Nicole for keys" I said to him. He nodded his head and ran up the stairs. After a few moments of waited he finally came back with the set of keys in his hand. "Hewre" He said handing them to me. "Dankies" I said laughing. I opened the door and walked through the tunnel, Looked around for people, I seen a small group of girls gathered together, "Wait there" I said to Aaron as I jogged quickly towards them, "Coming?" I shouted to them as I turned around and jogged back to Aaron, Who was sitting patiently on the ground, playing with his hair "C'mon" I said as I ran through. He looked at me for a moment, "Where?" he asked looking generally confused. I laughed as he stood up, "follow me" I said laughing.

As we walked out from the changing rooms everyone ready for their match I looked around, Noticing the familiar car. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Aaron's hand, He tried to pulled away but I held on tighter.  
>I dumped my heavy body onto the grass and leaned up against the bar, Aaron sitting on my knee, We watched the match in silence, But when anyone scored Aaron would jump up and down screaming. I couldn't help but Laugh.<p>

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned my head quickly and seen Liam standing there, He let a little wave and sat down beside me, "Hey" I said smiling at him "Hello" HE replied, His full attention focused on Aaron though, "This, Aaron, Liam" I said Aaron turned around and a huge grin appeared on his face, "Are you her bowyfriwend?" HE asked. I laughed. "Friends" I whispered into his ear. I jumped up, Aaron standing on the ground, "Coming?" I asked heading towards the big football wall, I grabbed a ball from the bag and kicked it to Liam who kicked it to Aaron. I wanted him to start playing Football, But I'd see how good he was first.  
>He kicked it to me, A perfect straight line.<p>

My jaw dropped, He was a prodigy.  
>"Your good" I said laughing at him, He looked around proud. "Liam will be your coach if you join" I said, looking over to Liam. He nodded his head, "Can I join?" He asked looking at me, "Sure" I said smiling. They're playing today if you want to play with them. He looked down at his clothes and back up. I pulled my purse out of my pocket, Using some of my birthday money I bought him a club tracksuit.<p>

-  
>Liam gave us a lift home, And I could see by Aaron's face he was elated. He must have been so happy to do that. I looked at him and laughed. "Was that fun?" I asked turning to face him, He nodded his head.<br>"Great" I said laughing.

When we got home I seen Jayme walking through into the kitchen clutching her head, "That's Jayme" I said to Aaron as I opened the door, He jumped up infront of her, "Hello" He said smiling cheerfully. "Heya" She said bending down to his height. "I'm your cousin" she said smiling at him.  
>"Paracetemol?" I asked Jayme, She nodded her head lightly and walked over sitting down. I handed her a glass and 2small tablets, She gulped them down. "Ta" she said handing me the glass back.<p>

We spent most of that day unpacking Aaron's stuff in the Spare room. Maybe having a brother wasn't a bad as I thought it would be


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14.

Sunday was pretty boring. Only different thing was I woke up at half 3 to a crying Aaron, Which I completely understood since His mum left and our dad was dead.

*Sunday night*  
>I carried him up to bed slowly, Resting his legs on my broken arm and his head onto my good arm, carrying crossways.<br>As we reached his bed I pulled back the covers with my bad arm and lay him in carefully, I scruffled his hair to make sure it was dry after his bath and kissed him lightly on the head. "night" I whispered to him, as I pulled up the covers over his shoulder, He turned over and let out a loud yawn.  
>I turned away and walked out, shutting the door quietly as I left. I jogged lightly down the stairs and said goodnight to Jayme and Nicky before making my way back up the stairs and into bed.<br>I pulled back my covers, in my usual pyjamas, Football shorts and a t-shirt. I lay back into it and shut my eyes.

************  
>I woke up early that morning to hear talking down stairs, Staying in my pyjamas I went down to see what was going on. Sitting there on the kitchen table was Jayme and Aaron.<br>"When's your work experience?" Asked Jayme. "Starting Tomorrow" I said in Reply to Jayme.  
>I looked over to the clock "Get dressed" I said quickly laughing lightly. Jayme jumped up off the chair and walked slowly up the stairs, "Are you going too?" I asked Aaron who was looking at me, "I'll be down for you in a minute" I said changing my mind.<br>I ran back up stairs and got ready, throwing on my old uniform. I fixed my hair, leaving it down and put on a little bit of make-up. I walked quickly back down the stairs to Aaron, "Coming" I said holding out my hand. Aaron jumped up off the chair and followed me silently up the stairs. I reached the top and told him to go to his room and pick out what to wear, I walked over and into my room, Looking across to Jayme who was sitting on a small chair doing her make-up. I laughed silently to myself and turned to face my room. Grabbing my big stretchy hair band. I put it on quickly and walked back into Aaron. He had a pair of socks laid out on his bed. I looked at him and lowered my head, "That all you plan on wearing?" I asked looking at him, "No" He said giggling. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Hurry" I shouted clapping my hands, Laughing lightly as I said it. He looked at me and giggled again. I opened out his wardrobe and looked around, Pulling out a pair of black Jeans and a small blue check shirt, "Yeah?" I asked, I really needed this kid to go shopping, He had no proper clothes, only jeans, convers and check shirts. 'Note to self, Go shopping with Aaron and but proper clothes' I said to myself.

Aaron pulled off his clothes and dumped his pyjamas onto the floor, I looked at his arm, It was thin. I could see his rips and hips too, I bit my lip not sure what to do, He wasn't being fed properly and for all I know when his mum was pregnant with him she could have taken drugs.

"I'm going to see Aaron's mum tomorrow, After school" I shouted as I shut the door and walked out with Jayme, She looked at me, "You really care for him" She said quietly, "Course I do, he's the only part of proper family I have got left, I need him" I said quietly, "Your my new family, Nicky is my mum and your my sister, But something feels different when I'm with Aaron, I feel like we're connected somehow, Yet I don't know" I said. "Yeah, Your dad used the same dick to make you" Said Jayme laughing. I laughed along with her. It didn't really bother me that my dad was dead, Just that he got what he deserved, But when he said revenge, it wasn't at all as bad as I thought it was, Its was a good revenge. Almost a blessing.

As we reached the bus stop I noticed Jayme was talking with one of her friends, Well behind me. I decided to listen to my iPod. I opened my bag on the ground and took it out, putting the earphones into my ear and blasting some music. I hummed quietly along to it as I got onto the bus, doing my usual routine.

***  
>When I reached school I looked around for Megan and Laura, Who were nowhere to be seen.<br>I sighed quickly not understanding, I was later than Normal and they were nowhere.  
>I walked over to Harry who was sitting on the wall alone. "Hey" I said quietly "Hi" He replied Sadness in his voice, "What's wrong?" I asked looking at him my eyes wide "She left me" He said quietly, "Who?" I asked "Nikita" He replied, "Oh dear" I said quietly, "For Liam" He said. I bit my lip, shutting my eyes, "You know what Harry" I said keeping my eyes shut tight, "Fuck her" I said anger growing inside me, "She made you upset, I knew you generally loved her and that she liked you" I said, "But about Liam" He said, He just looked down as I opened my eyes, "He loved you, and he thought you didn't like him so he went for Nikita when I was still with her" He said. "I'll kill him" I said through my teeth, "Nothing can make my best friend upset" I said with a little giggle.<p>

***  
>As I pulled back my seat for English and sat down slowly, I could feel someone's eyes on me the whole time, Trying hard to ignore it I looked ahead to the Teacher, "poetry" she said loudly<br>I looked down Hoping she wouldn't pick the 'Green Fields of France' Although It was my favourite poem, it was all about war and death. "Claire" Shouted Ms, My head shot up, "Say the first verse Please" she said loudly.  
>I turned my sheet over and began speaking lowly, "Well how do you do young Willie McBride, Do you mind if I sit here, down by your graveside, And rest for a while beneath the warm summer sun, I've been working all day and I'm nearly done. I see by your gravestone you were only 19 when you joined the Great Fallen in 1916. I hope you died well, I hope you died clean or young Willie McBride was It slow and obscene?"<br>"Good" She said quickly.

After everyone said their part of the poem we had to write a poem on death. I shut my eyes looking down at the blank piece of paper, _'Lost But Never Forgotten'_ I wrote slowly  
>I began scribbling down an Idea I got, Describe what I would liked to have happened to my mum when she died.<br>'Her suffering ended with the day,  
>Yet lived she at its close,<br>And breathed the long, long night away,  
>In statue-like repose.<p>

But when the sun in all his state  
>Illumed the eastern skies,<br>She passed through Glory's morning gate  
>And walked in Paradise.<br>Lost But never forgotten'

I sighed. I missed her so much. It wasn't normal for me to miss someone, I couldn't care about my dad, It was my mum that looked after me all the time, no matter what happened, Nutured me back to health when I was sick, Helped my walk, talk and crawl. To support me on my first flight. I _Needed_ her.

Just as the bell went Ms. Spoke again, "Type up the poem for homework" She shouted as we all left the class.

****

when I got home I walked around the empty house, Looking for something to do. I decided on typing my poem up,  
>I quickly wrote it,<br>Her suffering ended with the day,  
>Yet lived she at its close,<br>And breathed the long, long night away,  
>In statue-like repose.<p>

But when the sun in all his state  
>Illumed the eastern skies,<br>She passed through Glory's morning gate  
>And walked in Paradise.<br>Lost But never forgotten

And printed it out by 3.  
>The printer rumbled and moaned as I started to print out the pages.<p>

As it finished I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, the lashing rain. I ran back inside grabbed a plastic pocket for the sheet and a umbrella running down the road towards my mum's grave. I sat down onto the wet grass, sliding across on my knees.  
>I pulled out a piece of blue tack and stuck the poem to the grave stone, The closed bit facing up so that no rain would run the ink. I got up and walked back slowly. My mum needed to read that poem, It was just for her.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15.

I opened my door slowly as I walked into my house, Nicky was sitting there with a tissue over her nose, I looked into the kitchen, Standing there was 4 men dressed in suits, I recognised them, not sure from where, "Claire," Said Nicky quietly, patting the seat.  
>My smile faded quickly as took another step in and sat down onto the chair, "Yeah?" I asked looked at the 4 men and then to Nicky, "Why are you holding Your nose?" I asked, trying not to laugh. She pulled back the tissue and revealed a blood stained nose, "I walked into the door" She said quietly. I laughed silently to myself. "These are the undertakers" She said quietly, "about your dad's funeral"<br>I went silent, My mind empty. "We need you to do a reading" Said the smallest one. "I will never do that!" I shouted, Taking offence that They would even consider that I'd ever do it. "You father's family are there, they told me how good of a speaker you are, They need you to read out a small poem or something for it" Said the one standing beside the smallest, "Green fields of France" I said quietly to myself, "Mixed with Because of you" I said smiling cheekily to myself.

"Do you find this amusing?" Asked the tallest one. I shook my head. "I'll sing" I said quietly, "With a guitar" I said. They nodded their heads and told me to get ready, "I don't have a guitar though" I said quietly, I knew exactly what to sing. Swing Life Away by Rise Against.  
>I learned it when I was 12, the first song I learned on guitar in school. I loved it.<p>

I ran up the stairs and looked at my phone, '2 unread texts'  
>Both from Liam, I really didn't want to text him but I had to get his guitar,<br>Liam- 6:45  
>'Hey, Sorry: x'  
>Liam- 7pm<br>'Are you pissed? :( x'  
>was the 2nd one,<br>'Yeah, I'm pissed, And PLEASE can I borrow your guitar I need it' I wrote quickly, sending it

Liam-7:10  
>'Okay:) For what?'<p>

'none of your business :P I'll be over in about 15minutes' I wrote.

I opened my wardrobe looking through it for something black to wear. I chose a pair of black strapped flat shoes, A black coat and a black dress, All Black.  
>.comcgi/set?id=31635918 - Claire's outfit.

I grabbed my phone and put it into my coat pocket, "Ready" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.  
>"Where are you getting a guitar?" Asked one of the men, "Friends house" I said<br>I walked out the door, putting my coat sleeve down over my cast and hopped into the back of the big black Mercedes.

The men followed Nicky,Aaron and Jayme quickly behind me. I directed them to Liam's house, The big red brick 4story massive house. I walked up the driveway and knocked on his door, Jumping on the spot lightly he opened it handing me his guitar Imditially with the case,"Something you don't want me to see?" I asked looking at him, He stood there with the front door covering his body. "Just go" He said. I threw my hands into the air, grabbing the guitar and walked out.

As we arrived in the church the place was full of people crying. I sat quietly along with Nicky, Jayme Aaron and one of the 4 men in the back. He nudged me in the arm when I had to go up. I walked up slowly with the guitar strap secured around my neck, As I held tightly onto it.

I sat down quietly, adjusting the microphone and resting the guitar onto my knee. I began playing it. "We live on front porches and swing life away We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labour I'll slave till the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand" I said quietly.

When I finished I stood up and bowed. I heard mutters of people saying who I was. I desperately wanted to scream I'm his daughter but I held it in. As I walked quietly down the Aisle I noticed the lady from the bus, She smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, unsure what else to even do.

***  
>I walked out of the church quickly, not wanting to get caught up with everyone but it was too late. There was elderly women crowded around me, asking me who I was and why was I here. I stopped and stood there till they all shut up. After what felt like ages they all grew to a silence, "Am I allowed speak now?" I asked, holding my hand up, indicating for them not to talk. "I'm his daughter, now will you please let me leave" I said pushing my way through the women, grasping hard onto the guitar cast handle. Last thing I needed to do was loose Liam's guitar.<p>

As I reached the small gap between the women I seen the Mercedes. I walked towards it quickly looking in it to see Nicky, Jayme and Aaron. I opened the door and sat in.

"Lets go" I said. As I turned and watched the crowds of people swarm out of the church.  
>The car started moving and I put my seat belt on slowly waiting for the car to hit the road. I sat back and sighed.<p>

I got out of the car and walked up Liam's driveway clutching hard onto the handle of his guitar case. As I reached the door I knocked loudly onto it. I felt like screaming there, Right there right now.  
>The door opened and a small blond haired girl appeared. "Can you give this to Liam" I asked handing her his case. She nodded her head and shut the door. I turned around and sighed. As I left his driveway.<p>

I dragged my feet off the ground as I walked up the driveway. Dumping the coat onto the banister I walked up the stairs and dumped my heavy body onto my bed. Shutting my eyes and falling asleep for the night.

I woke up to the dawn breaking through my window. As I looked around at my light filled room. Today I was doing Work Experience, With Liam in the Local Play School. Oh the Joys.

I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed out a pair of red high tops, Denim Jeans and a long black tiger print t-shirt. I grabbed my blue super man hoodie and laid it neatly onto my bed.  
>I stripped off my dress and threw on my clothes quickly. I glanced over to the time and shut my eyes, counting on my fingers 2hours till I have to leave for this stupid work experience.<p>

I walked down the stairs slowly, Yawning loudly as I made my way. I walked into the kitchen and sat down quietly, Not bothering to speak I just sat there. Tired and bored.  
>Aaron came down quickly and jumped up onto the chair, he feet managed to just touch the end of the seat. I leaned in and curled up beside me, "not a morning person?" I whispered to him laughing. "Nowp" He replied quickly. "We'll soon get that sorted" I said wrapping my arm around him and kissing him lightly on the head. I looked down at him, noticing he was smiling. "Toast?" I asked him as I gently pushed his head off my knees. "Pleeese" He said I pulled out 2 slices of bread and popped them into the toaster. "Are you coming to Play Skool with me today?" Asked Aaron. I turned around and smiled<br>"Yep" I said nodding my head. He made a huge smile and walked toward me grinning. He grabbed my legs and hugged me tightly.

I grabbed Aaron's small Ben10 bag and opened the door, pushing him out the door I shut it and locked it quickly. I walked down the road towards the play school, Which was only a 5minute walk away. Aaron skipped along with me as I walked slowly down the small pathway. Car speeding by blowing my hair all over the place.

When we reached the school I noticed Liam standing outside on his phone, I quickly rolled my eyes and took a deep breath in. "Coming" I asked Aaron as I held out my hand for him to hold. I could hear him running up. He grabbed my arm and held on tightly to it.  
>As we reached the school I felt someone tugging my arm back, I just ignored it and pulled my arm away though.<p>

I walked in and introduced myself to the lady in charge. She smiled at me from her papers that she was writing on, She pointed towards a room with from what I could make out was small kids screaming in. I smiled at her and walked towards the room. As I opened the door everyone turned and looked at me. "Hey" I said quietly with a little wave. I felt someone's presence behind me, I took a step foreward and then walked towards the desk, not daring to turn around. Liam leaned in towards me, As the room filled with laughter and kids talking

"We need to talk" He said quietly


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16.

"What?" I asked him, looking him deep into the eyes. "I'm sorry" He said quietly. "Eh, Liam you said you liked me then went off with Nikita and Harry was with her!" I said. Raising my voice.  
>I turned around and walked away, Ignoring him I walked right out through the small reception and into the playground, Looking around. I noticed 2 small swings in the corner, I walked straight up to them and sat down quietly. Liam followed me and sat down beside me, Staying silent. I looked over at him as he watched my every move. I shut my eyes tight "What were you doing when I came to get your guitar" I said blankly. "I was with her" He replied quietly. "Fucking her I bet" I said, Trying to hold in a small laugh.<br>I felt him look at me but I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a happy smile, or a sad smile. It was an emotionless smile, like I had no reason to be smiling. It was a stupid smile, Pointless and stupid.

I got up and walked back inside, Ignoring him trailing along behind me.  
>As I walked in the door I seen the lady from the desk stand up and smile at me, "You ready?" She asked. I looked at her a shrugged my shoulder, "Why not" I said I walked in slowly towards the room filled with kids. Oh the joy.<p>

*******************

As I walked out holding onto Aaron's arm I looked down at him, "Would you miss me if I died?" I asked laughing lightly at the stupid question "Yeah" He replied quickly nodding his head entuastically. I felt a small burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, "Would you miss me?" He asked looking up at me, his eyes wide "Course I would" I said laughing.

As we reached the house I noticed an unfamiliar car outside. I walked in and seen 2 elderly women sitting on the chair in the kitchen, "Yeah?" I asked looking at Nicky who was standing there looking at me, "Come" She said indicating for me to come in. I rolled my eyes quickly and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah" I asked looking at the 2 women then to Nicky. "These women want to see the will you dad left, they think Aaron should go to them" She said quickly.  
>I went silent, "He didn't write one, I got a letter saying that his mum asked me to be his guardian when she went to prison and I obeyed her" I said to the women quickly. Their smiles faded "Who are you anyway?" I asked, quiet rudely. "I'm Aaron's grandmother and this is my sister, We live together" Replied one. I smiled and nodded my head, "Well, Aaron is perfectly happy here and I believe I was asked to look after him and that's what I'm going to do" I said quickly dismissing them and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.<p>

I looked in at Aaron who was sitting quietly on the bed swinging his legs innocently "Hey big fella" I said sitting down beside him. "I'm not leaving am I" He asked, Maturely. I looked at him and shook my head "course you're not, I'll never let anyone take you away" I said smiling at him, He leaned in and I wrapped my arm around his back leaning against the wall. I felt his eyes shut and soon enough he was asleep.  
>I on the other hand had to get away from sleeping, I did way too much of that, I just wasn't healthy.<p>

I sat there staring into space, thinking about life and what it was like to be dead when I felt Aaron stir. I looked down at him as he eyes began to open slightly. "hey" I said to him smiling. He smiled back at me, I looked down at my phone, I was already half 3.  
>I decided I was going to fuck my wrist and try training, Even though it was bad. I wanted to get out and do something.<p>

***

The rest of the afternoon past, I was still in a daze about death and other things, Got no reason at all.  
>I walked into my car carrying my football boots. I sat waiting in the passenger seat for Nicky to come, After a few moments she ran up, Dragging Aaron along behind her. I yawned, forgetting him now would have been a massive conquence.<p>

As the car pulled up outside the club house I tied up my football boots and jumped out. Aaron followed me quietly. "Coming" I asked as I held out my hand. I felt his warm hand latch onto mine as we walked in the gates. I walked quickly towards the team and headed towards the manager, "no blocking" I said quickly holding out my arm for him to see. "Okay" He said quickly. Looking down and noticing Aaron, "Brother" I said as I began to run my laps.

I pretty much gave up half way through the session, It wasn't sore, It was just hard, I had to be so careful. I bent down and grabbed the ball, taking Aaron's arm and pulled him along to the empty part of the pitch I started kicking the ball to Aaron as he kicked It back to me,  
>After about 5 minutes of doing that I fell to the ground and lay down looking up at the sun setting in the sky. "Hey" said a deep voice. "Go away" I said groaning. "Be my girlfriend" He said. I sat up and looked at him, "nikita?" I asked looking at him, "She's back with Harry. Turns out that he loved her and didn't care if she went off with others, on the other hand. He's pissed at me" Said Liam quietly. "Ask me next week" I said.<p>

I stood up and brushed the grass of me, Pulling Aaron up as we walked out towards the Car Nicky was sitting in. I kicked the ball back over to the team and shouted bye before walking out and into the car.  
>"Tough" I said before Nicky could even ask. "You know me so well" SHe said laughing lightly to herself.<p>

As the car pulled up outside the house I walked in and up to the shower. Wrapping the bag around my arm and jumped in. The hot water streaming down my back and legs. I lathered my hair with Shampoo and then It all hit me like a tonne of bricks, Liam asked me to be his girlfriend and I said I'll think about it. I wanted to be his girlfriend but I didn't want all other girls bitching about me, It was like the Greg Dowling time all over again, In primary school the best looking chap in my class asked me out, I said yes and we went out together for about a week before I got bored of all the girls bitching about me and dumped him, 2 days late he was with Jayme, and have been till about 5months ago.

I got out of the shower shivering as the cold air hit me. The main decision I had, Yes or No.  
>I lay back onto my bed in my shorts and a baggy t-shirt and thought for a moment. He just left me and went off with Niktia, Leaving Harry heart broken, Now Harry hates him and he want me to go out with him.<br>It then hit me,  
>I did like him, I didn't know how much, If I couldn't live without him or not.<br>I felt my phone buzz from under my bed,

Liam-9:15  
>'Well? X'<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17.

I quickly typed into my phone, Not realising what I had written I clicked send. I hoped I hadn't made any mistake in what I said, It was pretty hard for me to pick, Part of me wanted to say yes but another wanted me to say no, It was like the who Angel on one shoulder and devil on the other. Confusing.

I threw my phone onto the bed and looked around my room, It was soon to be replaced with red walls and pictures of me from when I was younger, Nicky wanted me to grow a little bit 'dangerous' but I loved my room the way it is.

Aaron walked into my room and looked at me, Pulling himself onto my bed he let out a loud sob, "I miss her" he said quietly into my ear. "I know" I said rubbing my hand up and down his back, It was covered by a Toy Story Pyjama top with Woodie on the front.  
>Aaron. I assumed loved Toy Story.<br>I lay my head back onto the pillow and pulled Aaron close into me, With a soothing voice I tried to calm him down, "Shush" I said quietly kissing him on the head, I rocked his light body back and forwards till I was convinced he was asleep.

I shut my eyes soon after and fell asleep with him. My arm wrapped around his side I kissed him lightly and shut my eyes

I woke up to the usual voice of Nicky, "Getting up?" She asked me as I looked down to Aaron who was still asleep beside me, "yeah" I said pulling back the covers and muttering to myself, I had to go to the hospital today, It's been almost 3 weeks already.  
>I opened my drawer and took out a pair of baggy sweats and a dark blue t-shirt, I grabbed my black and grey high tops and walked into the toilet, I changed into my clothes and went out to see Aaron sitting up rubbing his eyes, "Morning" I said sweetly to him, "Hi" He replied simply, "C'mon, Get dressed" I said pulling him up by the arm and almost dragging him out of the bed, He laughed and giggled as I pulled him by the arms into his room. I opened his wardrobe and took out a pair of dark blue converse, a purple check shirt and a pair of grey denim jeans. I helped him get dressed and tied up his shoes.<p>

I headed down the stairs, holding onto Aaron's hand and jumped at the last step, Causing Aaron to fall flat on his face. He lay there his face into the floor laughing loudly to himself.  
>I rolled my eyes and let go of his hand and walked into the kitchen, Putting 4 slices of bread into the toaster and waiting for Aaron to walk in.<p>

As soon as he did walk in he sat down on the chair and looked at me, "Smelly" I said sticking my tongue out at him "Go away" he said quietly. "Neeeh" I said laughing at him.  
>The toast popped and I walked over to the toaster and looked at it, 4slices of golden toast, "Yum" Said Aaron.<p>

I pulled out 2 plates and put 2 slices of toast onto each plate, Buttering them quickly I handed a plate to Aaron and he took a massive bite out of each slice, Shoving them into his mouth. I laughed at his enthuasim. I took a small bit out of my toast and laid it back onto the plate, As I continued I noticed Nicky as the kitchen window waiting for us. I seen her mouth hurry up. I quickly ate the last slice of toast and ran out the door to her. "Sorry" I said quickly, Opening the Door and Sitting into the passenger front seat. I put my seat belt on and waited for Nicky to come to the driver's seat after sitting Aaron in.

When we arrived at the hospital I walked quickly to the Orthopaedic room and through to the Outpatient's Broken area. I sat down quietly and watched all the children playing with their toys, The children's and adults outpatients area was joined together , I heard my name being called and I got up slowly, Letting a small boy on crutches go in front of me I waited slowly for him to pass. I didn't want to rush him as I knew how hard it was being on crutches. My first week I shattered the heel on my cast.

I walked slowly towards the X Ray room, Noticing it was full of people, I sat down on a free chair and waited for my name to be called, Finally after about an hour the nurse there called my name, I walked towards the room and sat down onto the chair, Resting my arm onto the bed and waiting to hear the click of the machine go off, The lights dimmed and I heard the growl of the machine starting. As soon as the lady said I could go I waited back in the waiting room, "Claire William, You can go" She said smiling at me, I got up and walked back slowly with Aaron and Nicky.

Once I reached the waiting room in the out patients I suddenly heard my name being called, I walked straight through to the next waiting room and waited again, But for only about 5 minutes.  
>I stood up when I heard my name being called and walked over to the nurse who directed me to the room, I walked in the door and the doctor there greeted me with a smile, "Hello Claire" He said smiling at me, "Hey" I said smiling back recognizing him from the time when I was in. "Well, Here's my honest opinion" He said quickly, "I think your arms okay, So if you go across to the room beside me we can get this cast off" He said, A gust of excitement came over me, "Wait" I said quickly, "When can I go back playing football?" I asked, "2months" He said, My face fell, "I've got an All-Ireland final in a month, Is there any way I could be able to play?" I asked quickly, "Tell you what, if you keep building up the muscle and rest it, Come back in 2 weeks and we will be able to tell" He said, I sighed, "Thanks" I said smiling at him. I walked out of the room and across to the room where he told me to go, I jumped up onto the bed and stuck out my arm, "Have you ever broken a bone before" He asked me, "Yeaah" I said quickly, "Leg" I added. He nodded his head and turned on the machine to start, The machine to take off a cast looked like a jagged blade, But it didn't cut people, Only casts and things like that, Which confused me.<p>

As soon as I got my cast Off I walked back into the room whereI was before and he took out the wire,I held my breath when he took it out, Pulling it carefully, I felt a little tear come down my cheek but that was all, It really did hurt. I looked down at my bruised wrist, the scar was huge from where I got the pins in, "Will that shrink?" I asked quickly looking down at my scar horrified. "Course" He said with a loud chuckle. "Thank god" I mumbled. "Well" HE said quickly, "Make a fist if you can" He said, With all my force and might I managed to make half a fist, Until it started to hurt me and I started crying. Ofcourse.

"You will deffinatly be able to play that match, Just make an appointment for this day 2 weeks and we'll sort it out" He said smiling.  
>I sighed and thanked him as I walked out, Making a small fist with my wrist every now and again.<br>I tried my best to cover it when I was walking out, Which honestly proved difficult since everyone would notice it. As I walked through the outpatients waiting room I heard a few mumbles and ew's behind me. I could only ignore it.  
>Nicky walked over to the desk and handed a little card in stating that we had to be back in 2 weeks' time for another check to see if I was able to play my match.<p>

I walked along slowly with Aaron whilst Nicky was getting the new date for me.  
>I could hear someone running so I stopped and turned around, There was a small brown haired nurse standing behind me holding what looked like medical tape and a bandage. "Strap it up she said smiling at me. I walked over to a chair and sat down, As she strapped it up for me as gust of relief came over, Not having everyone to look at my arm made me feel slightly better. "Take that off when you go home and squeeze this for half an hour, every 2 hours" She said smiling at me as she cut the medical tape and handed me a sponge ball "Thank You" I said smiling at her, I recognised her but I don't know where from.<br>As I stood up I seen Nicky approaching us, "Oh and soak it in hot water than too cold for about ten minutes every hour" She said, "okay, Thanks so much" I said smiling gratefully at her. She smiled back and turned and walked away  
>"What was she doing?" Asked Nicky looking at my arm, "She strapped it up for me" I said smiling. As we walked out of the hospital towards the car I was stopped by a security guard.<br>He also looked familiar, But like the nurse I don't know where from, "Well Done" He said to me, smiling "Thanks?" I replied confused. "You don't know what you did" He said letting out a loud chuckle. "Uhm, No I don't" I replied completely confused "Look" He said handing me a news-paper. I read through the short paragraph,

Wow was all I could say, I won that!  
>I won, All-Ireland Ladies football player of the year 2010,<br>I was shaking


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18.

Very rarely did a Dublin Player win these type of awards, There was a picture of me, Soaked holding up a small trophy, I remember that match well.  
>It was our 2009 All Ireland Final, I was picked to be captain so I had to be Mid Field That was our rule, Captain has to play mid field. Which means for me, Constant running.<br>I was soaking from head to my feet, We won that match and after it we opened our bottles of water and threw them over each other, like a massive water fight, but better.  
>My brown hair in short curls and my Dublin jersey see through, You could clearly make out my bra in it as the front was a light blue colour.<br>I scored 3goals and 2 points, But Megan scored 4goals and 9points, Leaving our final score at 7Goal, 11Points to 1Goal, 2points.  
>That match made history.<p>

I was surprised I won the prize, Since there was so many other girls in Ireland better than me. It was a massive honour to win it, As I promised my mum, I would win something good, Something proper, To make her proud.

I walked away from the security guard still shaking, My smile was as big a Jupiter, I couldn't get over this huge honour of winning, "You have to go to the ceremony next weekend" Said Nicky smiling at me, "You knew?" I asked looking at her, "course I knew" She said smiling back at me. "Bitch" I mumbled.  
>Aaron was looking at us helplessly confused, "What's going on?" He asked, looking to Nicky and then to Me. "I won a big prize" I said smiling at him<br>He smiled big and walked along.

*

When we got home I walked in my front door to be greeted by Jayme sitting on the bottom step crying, I walked over to her "Whats wrong?" I asked looking at her, "Nothing" She said grinning hugely, today was not normal.  
>I pushed by her and walked up stairs, Smiling to myself.<br>I grabbed my phone and looked at it, No unread messages. Thank God.

I walked down stairs slowly and into Nicky. "Soo" I said smiling "Here" She said handing me a envelop, "What?" I asked looking at it. I opened it slowly and out popped a 100 euro note. "no" I said quietly, "Not from me" She said, I looked at her, "who?" I asked looking confused.  
>I pulled out a small pink card and quickly read through it,<p>

_'Claire,  
>By now you are probably fully grown with my long brown hair, I miss you by a million.<br>Jeeze, I know this is cheesey but I completely understand how hard somethings are for you now. I bet there is millions of young lads chasing after you now and all the girls want to be your friends,  
>But Happy Birthday!<em>

_Lots of love  
><em>_**Mam**__  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxx<em>

I shut my eyes tightly, Wiping away the single tear forming under my eye. "I miss her so much" I said quietly. I felt a warm body wrap their arms around me tightly, "I do too" Said Nicky, I could feel her wet tear dripping down onto my hair. After we pulled back I wiped my eyes and decided to buy a new dress and shoes for the prize giving.

I looked at Aaron and smiled at him, "Want to come shoppin'" I asked him smiling. "Yeeah!" He shouted smiling.  
>I grabbed a bag and my purse and headed out the door towards the bus, holding tightly onto Aaron's arm.<br>As I walked towards the bus stop I seen Megan standing there smiling, "Hey" I said smiling at her, "Hey" She replied quickly. "Whos that?" She asked bending down to Aaron, "I'm Aaron" He said smiling at her, "Hey, I'm megan" She said smiling back to him.  
>"You going town?" I asked her quickly "Yeah, You?" She replied "Course" I said laughing slightly.<p>

We got onto the bus and walked up to the send floor, Sitting at the very front so Aaron could look down and feel like a giant. Aaron sat on the seat on his on whilst sat with Megan, Across from him.  
>Every now and again looking over to check on him, Just in case.<p>

The bus stopped and we all made our way down and jumped off, Thanking the driver as we jumped off. I grabbed Aaron's hand and held onto it tightly, Town was a rough place, Especially for little kids.  
>I walked into 'New Look' and looked around for clothes, I spotted a nice navy blue knee length dress with a single strap, "I love that" Said Megan smiling, "Try it on" She said, I looked through the rack for a size 12, After spotting it I left Megan with Aaron and walked towards the changing room, I walked out and looked down at it, "Love it" ~She said smiling at me. "Thanks" I said blushing slightly. "You look pweetty" Said Aaron Laughing, "Gee. Thanks" I said smiling at him as he burst into a roar of laughter. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the changing room. I slipped the dress off and looked at the price tag, It had 84 written in big black writing crossed out and a 25 written in smaller writing underneath it. I had to buy it. I stuck it back into the hanger and walked out, "Getting it" I said throwing my hoodie to Megan. "Thanks" She said blankly. I smiled cheekily at her as I noticed a dress in her hand, Similar to mine, Except hers was a black one with 2 straps. She threw my hoodie back to me and walked in, "C'mon" I whispered to Aaron, Grabbing his hand and making my way over to the shoes, I looked at them.<br>Noticing a fabulous pair of navy blue high heels, Matching my dress.  
>I looked at the price tag 20euro. I slipped them onto my feet and looked at them, "Fabulous" I muttered to myself, "Quick" I said to Aaron and grabbed his hand, Racing over to the bags, Running away from Megan. Aaron by now was laughing madly. "Sssh" I said smiling at him I looked around for a bag, Picking out a navy one, Like the shoes and dress, Just a plain navy bag,<br>I walked over to the counter to pay, After Megan finally catching up with us. Her and Aaron walked along together whilst I paid for my clothes, "that's 45 euro please" Said the lady smiling at me, I handed her a 50 euro note and she gave me the change and a receipt.

I walked out "Where to" I asked "Shop for him" Said Megan pointing down at Aaron, I nodded my head and we went straight towards Tommy Hilfiger,My favourite shop.  
>Aaron walked in and looked at it, stunned. He ran over to the kids section picking out a navy shirt and a grey pair of jeans,"I want now" He said grinning, I looked at the price, the shirt was 40euro and the jeans 80, The spring sale was on, best time to do some last minute shopping.<br>I walked up to the lady who was standing behind a small counter, Handing her the jeans and shirt she looked at me and down to Aaron, Sighing quickly, she scanned them through as I handed her the money, 120 euro.

As we walked out of the shop Aaron managed to break free from my grasp and head off towards Lifestyle Sports, The sport shop. Megan and I started running after him, "Aaron!" I yelled as he kept running. He stopped outside the shop. I noticed an elderly man looking at him, "!Not today" I shouted at him. He looked at me and walked quickly on. I grabbed Aaron's arm and shouted at him "Don't you ever Dare do that again!" I shouted glaring down at him. He looked up at me apologetically. "Now, I'm going to hold on extra hard to your hand" I said, still glaring at him.  
>I walked in, Pulling Aaron behind me. "Shoes Shoes, Shoes" I muttered to myself looking around for the kids shoes. I noticed the small pair of shoes and dragged Aaron along to it. "I want these" He said holding up a pair of red TOMs. "Okay" I said smiling at him and I handed him 50 euro, He walked up confidently to the counter and handed the man the money and shoes.<br>He took the money off Aaron and scanned the shoes quickly, Handing him a small bag and a load of change. "Receipt?" He asked looking at the man "Bag" He replied simply. I smiled at the man and walked out, Aaron running along to catch up with us. He handed me the bag and I put it into the New Look bag I got.

We waited for the bus and once It arrived we jumped on.  
>The half hour journey was quickly as it was filled with Aaron talking about his old friends from the road and how much he missed them. It made me realised when my mum died I left all my old friends behind and never even told them I was leaving.<p>

The bus stopped and we jumped off. Thanking the driver. Megan and I parted ways and we headed home after a 'wonderful' day of shopping.  
>"Hey" I shouted as I walked in the door shutting it behind me. Aaron dug his hand into the bag and pulled out his shoes and stuff from Tommy Hilfiger, running into the kitchen and showing Nicky, She looked at them and smiled "Oh wow" She said laughing at how keen he was to show her.<p>

Aaron put on his clothes and raced down the stairs to show us, "Cool" I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and walked into Jayme who was in the sitting room watching Tele.  
>"Taa Daa" Was all I could hear and the rest was muffled.<p>

As Aaron walked out proudly he smiled to himself, "I love it" He said  
>"I know" I replied.<p>

I felt my phone viberate in my pocket, I pulled it out realising I had an unread text,

Liam-09:12pm

'Heya Babe, So happy you said yeah xoxox'

I quickly replied,  
>'Hey…I'm not : ) Jokes;) xxxxx'<p>

Liam and I were together


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19.

I opened my eyes early that morning to see a bunch of clothes laid neatly out on my bed, "No school today" Shouted Jayme from her room as I opened my door. I nodded my head and looked at the clothes, confused as I've never seen them before, Then I remembered the date. The 25th of February.  
>It was my Grand-Uncle's anniversary. He died last year, I wasn't extremely close to him but we were still quiet close.<br>I looked down, Instantly recognizing the clothes, They were Horse Riding Clothes.

Every Year we would since I was young we would dress up in a pair of horse riding gear and go to the stables and see his horses, Then travel to the race track and watch her race.  
>Skyway, She was my Uncle's prized horse, And she was the one I looked after.<br>I pulled off my pyjamas and grabbed the brown chino style jeans, Pulling them up onto my legs, I picked up the cream coloured top and put it on, Tucking it into my jeans, I grabbed the boots which lay neatly on the floor, Slipping them on up to my knees and finally the black blazer. I jogged quickly down the stairs and looked at Aaron, He was wearing the same as me without the blazer and a red t-shirt instead. Jayme wore the exact same as me. We always wore the same clothes.  
>(.composie_gets_)

I grabbed a slice of toast and followed Jayme and Nicky out the door, Aaron trailing behind me.  
>We sat into the car and set off to HazelBroook, Where Skyway, Outdoor Magic and TikTak were kept.<p>

We arrived there after a half hour journey. I ran straight up to the stall that has Skyway written on it, I reached up onto my tip toes and looked in. Standing at the back was a large Thoroughbred Chestnut Mare, Skyway had a small white diamond on her head.  
>I opened the gate and walked in slowly, She turned her head and looked back quickly to where her food was. I waited a moment and she started to manoeuvre herself turning around. She walked up towards me, Her whole 14hands tall. I lifted out my arms and stroked her on the head. "Heya" I said in a soothing voice. I could hear Aaron's giggles from the stall beside me.<p>

I grabbed the saddle off the shelf and suited her up. Putting a navy sheet over her bare back, I threw the saddle up and adjusted it quickly.I turned around and took the bridle off the hanger, Hooking the bide into her mouth I pulled it back and around her head. I laid the Stirrups over each side.  
>I took the rein, Pulling it over towards her nose and walked her out.<br>I walked along with her clattering along behind me, When I got to the track Aaron was already up on TikTak and Jayme was getting set up. She was throwing a blanket over the saddle.  
>I tied Skyway to the gate and ran quickly back to the stall, Grabbing the back protecter shirt, I threw it on over my head and ran back quickly.<p>

I pulled the rein back and put my foot into the stirrup, Grabbing onto the handle that stuck out of the saddle and pulled myself up, I fell back the first time but when I jumped up the second time I felt someone hands under my feet pushing me up.  
>When I got up I looked down to who was there, A tall boy, My age with short brown hair was standing there smiling, I smiled back at him, "Got a horse?" I asked sitting up straight, holding on tight to the rein, "Yeah" He said quickly. "Can you help me set her up?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders leading Skyway back to her stall, I tied her up for a few moment, "I'll be back" I whispered to her. I walked out and noticed that the lad was in the stall 2 down.<br>I opened the gate and walked in, A Huge white standardBread horse stood infront of my, "Wow" was all I could say. "Help?" He asked looking at me, "Oh yeah" I said quickly. I turned around and grabbed the red sheet, Pulling it off the hanger I walked over and hooked it around the horse, I fitted the saddle in place, before throwing the stirrups over and fitting on the bridle.  
>"There" I said standing back and admiring my handy work.<br>"Theres a field over there, If you want to ride in it?" I said to him smiling.  
>He nodded his head eagerly and untied his horse from the hook and lead it out. I held up my finger and ran over to Skyway's stall, I walked in and untied her, Quickly leading her out, There was a strict rule about riding in the car park, Not allowed.<p>

I walked quickly over to the field with the boy, "Whats your name?" He asked finally "Claire, You?" I asked, "Keane" He replied quickly, I smiled at him, "What's your horse called?" I asked quickly, Trying not to go back to the awkward silence, "TipToe" He said "Yours?"  
>"Skyway" I said, "The race horse?" He asked astonished, "Yeah" I replied, "She's my Grand-Uncle but when he died he left her to a friend and the friend said I could ride her if I wanted to"<br>"nice" he said eventually after about 5 minutes of processing it.

I walked into the field, Slamming my feet onto the ground, Making sure it wasn't too soft. I boosted Keane up onto the horse and I pulled myself up. I sat up straight, "This your first time?" I asked quickly, making sure, just in case. "No" He said  
>I sighed and pulled the reins indicating for Skyway to trot, She trotted along the flat area slowly, Around the field slowly, I jumped off her and opened the gate, Revealing a massive sized field "Coming?" I shouted behind me as I set off into the field. Keane followed me silently.<br>We got to the end of the field and I looked back, the field was about 2500 Acres, Maybe bigger, It was an old race track, so it had the laps around it, "Race?" I asked looking at him. His eyes widened, "go on the" He said proudly, I shouted Go, And we set off .Racing 2 laps of the field. I was ahead but I could hear TipToe behind me . I jolted my head behind me and noticed the white legs catching up on me, I pulled back the reins, Slowly down Skyway, "What?" He shouted behind him as I stopped, I jumped off and walked back into the first fields, "The horn" I shouted running along pulling Skyway, As we crossed the road I noticed a car coming, I walked quickly across and pulled Skyway beside me, "Quick Quick" I shouted clapping my hands trying to get her to run faster. She slowed down, I was screwed.  
>The breaks screeched to a halt and the horn blew violently, The tall dark haired man got out, "What the fuck" HE shouted from over Skyway, I launched myself onto her, "she stops when she gets spooked" I said looking at him, Skyway stood there, still. "Sorry" I said to the man as he turned and walked back into the car, I screamed at Aaron who was sitting in the car, Telling him to get Marie, Marie was the lady in charge, She looked after all the horses. I jumped off and pulled Skyway but she wouldn't budge. "C'mon Girl" I shouted, Growing angrier and angrier. I dropped the Rein and walked ahead stomping my feet. She still stood there. Marie threw me an Apple. I teased her in by shaking it in front of her face, After she walked in the gate, I explained what was going on and how she just froze. "Is she racing today?" I asked quickly, "Not today but I think she is next weekend" Replied Marie quickly. I lead Skyway into the stall and took off her gear, I pulled the warm pink blanket off the hook and strapped it onto her, It was just on that went under her belly.<br>I walked over to the side, around her front and tied her into the hook on the wall. I looked down and noticed _Skyway_ Written on the side in shiny silver thread. I smiled to myself and walked out of the stall. I turned around and seen her head poking out of the small gap. I turned and walked back to her, Kissing her on the white patch I turned and jogged quickly towards the car.  
>Aaron was sitting in the car alone talking to himself about his day.<br>"Back in a sec" I said to him jumping out of the car, I ran into Tiktak's stable and seen Jayme and Nicky struggling to get the saddle off, I pushed Jayme aside laughing to myself and unclipped it from the bottom. I smiled at her and walked out.  
>Smiling slyly to myself, I sat back into the car with Aaron and chatted to him about the day with Outdoors Magic, He was so happy of himself that he ridden a horse for the first time, I laughed to myself quietly.<p>

Jayme and Nicky got into the car, Both of them stinking of horse poo.  
>Nicky silently put the key into the car and we drove off, The car in silence.<p>

I looked down at my phone noticing that it was already half 5. The car halted suddenly. I looked up and noticed Keane walking down the road with TipToe. I looked at him confused. I jumped out of the car and asked him where he was going, "Go away" He exclaimed pinning a knife into my chest.  
>The best thing was, I half 4 inch protective armour on, and that knife was tiny. I pushed him out of my way and grabbed the rein out of his hand, I felt something sharp tap me on the back, I moaned and then laughed quietly. Pulling up my top to reveal black armour. He swore silently to himself as pulled TipToe back, holding tightly onto his arm. Jayme jumped out of the car and launched me up onto the horse, The gear was gone and the only thing left was the bridle. I sat on the horse, Bareback.<p>

I raced up the road on TipToe, Leaving Jayme to handle Keane. As I jumped off TipToe I walked him in through the gate to be greeted by a worried looking Marie. "Where was he?" She asked looking at me, "Some twat took him" I said biting my lip. "Keane" I said quietly to myself. "Thank You" Said Nicole, Tiptoe's real owner, I don't know what brought me to believe that Keane Owner TipToe, I knew he wasn't for sale or anything.

I walked into the stall and looked at Skyway, she was lying on the flax bedding. I let out a loud roar, "Marie" I shouted, "Call a vet" I said loudly, I panicked as I felt around my pocket for my phone, It wasn't there,

I shut my eyes pulling open the gate and looking at Skyway. She looked healthy.  
>After a few moments the Vet arrived, Carrying a box, She felt Skyway's back and stomach, "She's having a foal" She said. She put her hands around Skyway's stomach and squeezed. She let out a small whine, "Definitely" she said. I back away and watched the foal come out, Her back legs first, then her body, her head and finally her front legs. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her, Rubbing her coat roughly, After a few moments Skyway pushed herself up, Her foal doing the same thing. "It's a boy" said the vet. "Leo" I said, After my uncle, The one who owned Skyway. "Leo?" Asked the vet looking at me confused, "The name" I said quickly, Widening my eyes. "oh okay" She said raising her eye brows. Leo wasn't quite a horse type name.<br>But it had a lot of value to me.

This foal was mine and mine only.  
>He was a Thoroughbred colt with grey coloured coat.<p>

I heard Nicky's car pulling up. I turned around and started waving at them, It all started making some sense to me, she only stopped because the foal was hurting her and collapsed because she was having the foal.  
>Aaron jumped out of the car and ran in, I put my finger on my lip, telling him to be quiet. He creaked open the gate and looked in.<br>"Baba Horsie" He shouted loudly. Excited more than ever.

Today was the best day ever!


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20.

*two weeks later*

I stripped off my tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, Jumping into the shower.  
>I let the warm water trinkle down my back and legs, I picked up a bottle of shampoo and lathered it into my hair. Rinsing it all out, I repeated it again.<p>

I jumped out of the shower and walked quickly back into my room, shivering as I walked into my room. The blast of cold sent shivers down my spine.  
>I took out a pair of underwear and a strapless bra, Picking up my dress I slid it up my thinly built body. I stopped playing football and stopped eating.<br>Soon enough I'll be back to my football though, Hopefully.  
>I haven't eaten in about 3days, I don't know why I just stopped.<p>

I put on my shoes and fixed them onto my feet, I picked up my bag and filled it with my phone and iPod. Liam and I were going to the football prize presentation.  
>Jayme and Nicky were looking after Aaron.<br>I looked into my small notebook, scribbling down what I had won and shut it tight. I got a new note book for my 'Reasons for mum to be proud' This time I gave each section 3 pages. Incase I was an overachiever.

I walked down the stairs, quickly Grabbing a small slice of bread, I ventured to eat it. I took a small bite out of it and chewed it, I swallowed hard, Causing the dry bread to cut my throat, I paused for a moment and grabbed my knees, bending down I opened my mouth and let out a loud cough, the bread came up along with some blood. I froze.

It was the 11th of May, I felt rotten and I had to go pick up a prize.  
>I walked slowly over to the sink and took a small cloth, I walked back over to the blood and bread, Quickly cleaning it up before anyone could see. I seen car lights flash up, I walked quickly out of the kitchen and into the hall,<br>"Bye" I shouted and with that I opened the door and walked out quickly.  
>I jumped into Liam's car, To be greeted with a bunch of daisies and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank You" I said to him smiling, He smiled back at me. The car started again and we drove off to the hotel.<p>

The prize giving was 20 minutes away, In the middle of nowhere.  
>I walked in the entrance and looked around, There was crowds of people there, Dublin football players and people I didn't recognise. I walked into the function room to be greeted by a small thin lady wearing a black dress. "Football?" She asked looking at me, her eyes wide, I nodded my head, "Next room" She said quickly. I looked at her confused, "The door says football" I said raising my eye brows, "men" She said quickly, She turned me around and pushed my back away from the room, I stood there shocked, I looked down at her and laughed before walking away.<br>I felt about 10 foot tall compared to her.

I walked into the function room, To a bunch of screaming girls.  
>Letting go of Liam's arm I walked over to a table and sat down, Looking at a girl, deep into her eyes. She got up and walked away, I laughed evilly to myself.<br>Liam walked over to me and looked at me concerned. I raised my eye brows, "Hannah" I said quickly, realising he didn't know that I knew her.  
>A small plump man walked onto the stage wearing a dark suit, black trousers and a shite shirt, no tie.<br>His head bald.  
>He hushed us quiet and spoke, "Tonight" He said. I instantly recognised his voice, Michael Martin.<br>He was one of Ireland's greatest commentators.  
>Everyone shut up and took a seat, He introduced himself, "I'm Michael Martin" He said quickly. The commentating voice set me into a small fit of giggles. He was a genius in some people's eyes.<br>"Time to announce the winners" He said deeply.  
>I looked around and the crowds of girl in the room, all ages were there.<br>"First, Most Goals scored in one match" HE said loudly, "Michelle Gaffney, With 19 goals" He announced, My jaw dropped, 19 goals, That seemed impossible.  
>"Most points scored in a match" He said, "Hannah Carlton, With 100 points" He said.<br>These girls must have been super players, If we all united to make one big team we would be invinisable.  
>"Most attentative player" He said, "Georgia Maxy" He said, I looked confused, "Attentive?" I asked Liam raising my eye brown. This was ridiculous, They're giving a prize to a girl who attended the most matches,<br>The prizes went on, Getting more and more ridiculous. "Now" He said loudly, "The All-Ireland Player of the Year goes to" He said, "The following nomees" He said, I raised my eyebrow, They said I won.  
>"Claire William" HE said, A small clip of me playing a match came up, Then was cut across with another one of me scoring a goal. I blushed.<br>"Elaine Murray" He said, A small clip came up about her, "Jenny Hamley" He said, Another clip came up for her, "And finally" He paused, "Sabrina Jennings"  
>I froze, Sabrina was my best mate on the team, She also played for Dublin, Other than Megan she was my best mate.<br>"And" He spoke loudly, "The winner is" He said, My eyes raised, "Sabrina Jennings" He shouted loudly. Sabrina stood up, I frowned slightly and began clapping for her.  
>Even though I didn't win I was happy for her.<br>As the ceremony ended we walked out, Meeting a small girl with light blond hair, "You" She growled, "Yeah?" I asked my voice high, "Bitch" She mumbled.  
>I looked at her confused.<br>We walked on and outside.  
>"I don't like that one" I said looking over to Liam who was grasping onto my hand hard, I looked at him, Worry in his eyes, "What?" I asked looking at him. "You're you're" He stammered.<br>I fell to the ground, Everything going black on me.

I woke up looking into a bright light, "Where am I?" I asked looking around, My head ached, My arms stung, My feet were numb and my mind was somewhere else.  
>I wasn't myself.<p>

I looked around, My head burning. Nobody was there, I let out a loud scream, Realising I was in a small white room with no door. I searched madly for a door, There was none, "Where am I?" I screamed.  
>A deep voice spoke, "Heven"<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21.

"Joking" Spoke the voice again, I looked around the room still white and empty. I blinked rapidly for a few seconds until tall figures started appearing, There was 5 and 3 sitting down.  
>"Hey" I said weakly, trying to smile.<br>My body didn't feel like it belonged to me, I felt different, My head aches, my body wasn't here, I felt almost invisible.

"What happened me?" I questioned perking up slightly.  
>"You fell and hit you head" Spoke Nicky quickly, "Why did I fall?" I asked quietly, Not sure what ever happened, "Just tell her" Spoke Harry, All their figures complete and visible.<br>"You have a blood clot in your brain" She said.  
>I froze, unsure what to say, "Its blocking your movement nerves" She said, "So the ones that message my brain to tell me to move and stuff" I said quietly, my eyes fixed on Liam.<br>He nodded his head.

I shut my eyes and thought for a moment, I tried lifting up my arm, I couldn't do anything. My arms and legs felt de-attached to me, "Is there any way I can fix it?" I asked  
>Louis and Zayn shook their heads; IT was funny how close I had grown to these 5 boys in a matter of weeks, maybe months.<br>I shot my eyes over to the door noticing it pushing down, "Hello" He spoke loudly, HE was the doctor, I assumed, He was wearing a long white trench coat and dark trousers.  
>"Well, There is one operation that can fix your head" He said, "Go on" I sad quickly, Interested.<br>"It's a major and dangerous operation, We cut out a sliver of your skull and take out the clot, This has been done 200 accounted times before but 198 of them people died 3 weeks later" He said, I nodded my head quickly. The burning sensation getting worse. "I'll do it" I said, If I was going to die from this thing, I might as well die sooner than later. "If I'm dying from it, I'd rather die sooner than later" I said quickly, repeating what I had thought. "Well, you'd be dead in 3 years at most" He said, I shut my eyes again, the biggest decision of my life was right in front of me. Do it or don't.  
>"Let me think about it" I said quietly, The doctor quickly nodded his head and turned his feet and walked out, I noticed Aaron in the corner alone. I turned my head quickly to gaze over at him, the only movement I had was my head, mouth and eyes.<br>"I don't want you to die" He said through loud sobs, "I won't" I said trying to sooth him.

The doctor walked in after a while and announced that If I was going to have the operation I could have it now. "I'll take it" I spoke quickly.  
>The room broke out in noise I just ignored it as best I could, "I don't care" I shouted, Wishing I could use my hands to block my ears.<br>That doctor walked out and I shut my eyes, Ignoring them talking saying I was making a mistake.  
>A different doctor walked in and led me to the operating theatre.<br>Pulling the back of the bed he pushed me along.

I was lead into a small room, Filled with medicine either side, The lady there stuck on sticky heart and pulse monitors onto my chest and neck, I felt a slight pinch and shut my eyes, Everything went blank.

-

I woke up with the guys gathered around me "Hey "I said weakly, Smiling at them, "Hey" They all chorused back at me, I tried to lift my arm,  
>I didn't move.<br>A frown instantly fell on my face, removing the smile. I shut my eyes and bit my lip, letting out a small whine, "Don't worry" Said Nicky comforting me, "Its just that" She paused and turned her attention towards the door.  
>A tall doctor with blonde hair walked in, "Well" He spoke loudly, "It was a success, but your muscles need rest, they won't move for another few days" He said,<br>A gush of relievement came over me.  
>"Thank You" I spoke quietly, my voice croaked.<p>

After everyone left I was finally alone, I let my thoughts wander around my head. Trying to get rid of the bad ones.  
>I shifted my head over to face the clock, It was half 10 already.<br>After the past few days I never wanted to go to an All-Ireland ceremony again, ever.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep, I couldn't believe that I was knocked out and had a hole in my skull within a matter of hours.  
>It just didn't feel right.<p>

I woke up the next morning to the sun fighting to burst through the curtains, I tried lifting my arm but it still didn't move.  
>A small blonde haired tanned nurse walked in holding a slice of toast and a glass of Apple Juice in her hands, "Breakfast" She spoke, her voice was high and chirpy.<br>"Can you move your arms?" She asked me.  
>"Nope" I replied.<p>

"Open your mouth then" She said smiling, I looked at her like she was mad, "No thanks, I'm not actually hungry" I replied. "Okay, If you are just shout, I'll be here all day" She said.

With a mighty effort, all my force and thoughts I tried lifting my arm, It went up a couple of centimeters but fell back down quickly, I threw my head back into the pillow and shut my eyes, just hoping this was all a dream, hoping I could wake up and say 'Thank god, It was just a nightmare' hoping that I was in my own bed and comfortable house, But it wasn't, this wasn't a dream, this was Real.

After a while I tried again to lift my arm, this time I succeeded, I managed to grab my toast and pull my arm over to my mouth and take a bit of it. I daren't try a drink, just in case I spilled it.  
>My life was proper shit.<p>

_

At half 3 everyone arrived again, I had full movement in my arm now but not my feet, I was told since they were furthest away from my brain that It would take longer to connect back, which strangely I understood.

"When are you getting out?" Asked Zayn quickly, I knew his birthday was coming up and all I knew was that I was invited to it, "They said by the end of March or earlier" I replied.

Then nurse walked in and asked to speak to Nicky and I privately, Everyone bundled up and walked out, "Well" she said slowly.

We spoke with her for a few moments about what was happening to me and that there was one major problem.

*two weeks later*

I woke up early and looked outside the hospital window. Looking down at the small colourful cars and ambulances. "You're leaving today" said Emily. Emily was a nurse with short brown hair and neat square style glasses covering her light blue eyes, In her early twenties. "I'll miss you" I joked. Its felt like I've known Emily for years I could trust her with my life. In a hospital you have to trust people with your life.  
>Nicky walked in all smiley and cheerful "What's up her arse" I muttered to Emily. She covered her mouth holding in a small giggle "Stop" she replied nudging me in the gut<br>"Dyeing, Falling" I spoke weakly, Falling to my knees "Dead" I said tapping my head off the ground. I shut my eyes and heard laughter, "Get up or you'll really will be dead" started Nicky but was cut off by Emily' laughing. I stood up slowly and looked at Nicky. Challenging her.

*****  
>"Arm wrestle" I shouted looking over to Aaron who was sat on the chair opposite me. "Yeaaaah" He cheered smiling.<br>We locked arms resting out elbows on the coffee table. I pushed my arm away, Aaron fought back and of course as a amazing sister would do I let him win. He jumped up and tapped me on the head; I dropped it and faked to be dead. He gasped then burst out in loud laughter "Stop Fawking" He said trying to calm himself down.  
>I looked at him "Shush, we'll scare Nicky, You go out and say something happened me and I'll fake dead" I said giggling, It felt so good to be home, To see Aaron happy and jumping around the place, He was so quiet when I was in hospital. I dropped my head, my nose touching my chest, holding my breath I head Nicky laugh "Did you kill her?" She asked looking at him wide eyed, Aaron shook his head innocently "Are you sure?" She questioned. Nicky walked out, "You ruined it!" He shouted jumping onto my lap. "I did not" I shouted back offended. "Where's Jayme?" I asked suddenly "Pawrty" He replied. "Let's have a better -" I started I looked at Aaron, His eyes glued on the door way. I looked over to the door, standing there in a black suit, a white shirt and red toe was Liam, "Fail" I shouted loudly laughing "Aren't you coming?" He asked, "Where?" I questioned looking at him; Zayn's birthday wasn't on for another week. "Senior Night, The 5th and 6th year thing" he said. I dropped my head back and looked at Aaron, He frowned "Nah, I'm going to stay with Aaron, Ask Nikita to go" i said smiling cheekily at him. He walked towards me and sat down beside me, "Shut up" he warned, holding in a broad grin.<br>"Meeh" I said laughing. I knew Liam liked Nikita, But things like that shouldn't get me annoyed. I'll just kill him if he gets out of hand. "Come to  
>mine. I'll change and we'll come back here" He said. I looked at him and to Aaron "I'm going to<br>Liam's house for a while, we'll be back though" In said smiling at him Aaron nodded his head and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Can I come?" He asked suddenly "We'll be back in a few minutes, you stay, Just in case" I said smiling at him. He frowned slightly but got over it quickly "I'll bring some sweets" Said Liam smiling at him, He smiled flashing his small white teeth.  
>I stood up and walked out of the front room, "I'm going to Liam's, We'll be back in a while" I shouted into Nicky "Kay" She replied. I opened the front door and was greeted by a loud gust of wind; I shivered "Cold" I spoke through shivers. The wind brushing against the hairless part on my head.<br>I hated having a 'bald spot' i knee how badly people treated Danni when she had her head done when she had cancer, The Chemo therapy made her loose her hair, But after a year, It was all pointless, She died and everyone gave her a hard time because she didn't have hair, Danni was my first friend, She introduced me to Megan and Laura.

**  
>We arrived at Liam's house, It was empty. His parents always seemed to be away and working, It made me question did he really have parents. He headed up stairs pulling me by my arm, The soft green carpet was clean. It looked like it was just hovered.<br>I walked up battling to get free from his grasp "Want to let go of me now?" I asked looking at him seriously in the eye. He tightened his grasp on my arm and I moaned "Stop" I said raising my voice. He let go of my arm and I swung it whacking him in the side "Ouch" he said looking at me offended.  
>I flashed a cheeky grin before racing up the last steps and locking myself in his room, I sat down in front of the door, Blocking him from getting in "Let me in" He said angrily "Nope" I shouted back laughing. I sat there looking around the room, Liam's room has changed so much since I was last in it, The walls were bare, The guitar was tucked away under his bed, It was almost like he wanted nothing to do with Music anymore. "Why did you stop?" I asked looking around the room, "Stop what?" He replied sounding confused "Music" I said quietly "Stop playing singing and stuff" I heard a bang "Let me in and I'll tell you" He said. I stood up slowly and took a step away from. The door, letting him in. Liam walked in and a smile appeared on his face "I didn't" He said. I pushed my lips tightly together and laughed. I reached up and locked my lips into his "I love you Payne" I said pulling back. "I do too" He replied. I stood back "You're so selfish" I said laughing "What, No" he said. "I'm joking you eejit" I said laughing at him<br>I walked towards him again and locked lips, His hand exploring my body.  
>He pulled his hands away from my waist and slipped his blazer off; I tugged at his tie, pulling it off.<br>He quickly un-buttoned his shirt and revealed a muscle filled chest. I pressed my hands up against his warm chest, pushing my head back as he sucked on my neck. I un-zipped my hoodie and tugged it off, He grabbed my top and lifted it up, pulling back from my neck for a slight that slight second. Locking our lips back together I smiled through it, He grabbed my cheeks and caressed them softly. I heard the click of his belt, not realising what I was doing, I pulled his trousers down as he stepped out of them. He tugged at my tracksuit bottoms, trying to get them off. I put my hands behind my back and pulled out the elastic that held them up, Imditially sliding down my tanned legs, He lifted his whole body up and relaxed it again. Taking a step forward, pushing me towards the bed. I took a small step back stumbling over my own feet. He pulled back away from me and let out a chucked, I grabbed his arm and squeezed it, I raised my eyebrows at him, Challenge in my eyes.  
>He locked his hands around my waist and lifted me up, Taking small steps walking towards the bed.<br>He dropped me down, Laying on top of my. He drove his hands around my back, Un-hooking my bra. I felt my addrelion rushing around my body. He slipped his boxers down off him doing the same with my underwear. He lowered his body onto mine, supporting himself with his arms either side of my shoulders.  
>Locking lips once again I let out a loud groan, "Is it sore?"<br>I shook my head, smiling.

_

As my head hit the pillow I thought about how to tell him I was dying.  
>"Liam," I started "Mmh?" he replied, "I'm dying" I said slowly, only letting it all sink in now.<p> 


End file.
